


Who We Are

by StarvingLunatic



Series: Who We Are [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drama, Drug Use, F/F, Family Secrets, Futanari, G!P, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Novella, Oral Sex, Romance, Secrets, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: Regina and Emma can hide from everyone, but each other. Until now, they were busy enough for it to not matter. Now, they’re affecting each other in ways where everyone might find out their secrets. Lives could be changed if they give in, especially their own.





	1. Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC does.
> 
> Public Service Announcement: this is my first attempt at an A/B/O universe story. So, first off, that means G!P/futa, whichever you call it. Second off, that means I might not know exactly what I’m doing, but I’m trying. Third off, I just hope you’re willing to bear with me.
> 
> A/N: what you need to know about this story — it’s SwanQueen and set at the end of season 5. It doesn’t acknowledge season 6, but everything from seasons 1—5 still stands. And, as always, for updates on this story or just come say hi to me on Facebook at [SL Kassidy](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/).

 

Who We Are

1: Hidden 

Emma was not surprised that after all of the madness the past few months that the people of Storybrooke wanted to celebrate a month of relative peace. It was nice to not have a street full of Dark Ones or Queens or Darkness or Ice Walls. Hell, there had not even been a curse in a month or some Big Bad trying to kill at least one of them. That had to be a record. People were tense, but appreciative. So, Regina organized a whole festival for the occasion to help people relax.

Maybe it was an election year or something, as Emma just could not see Regina doing something out of the kindness of her heart for the whole town. Maybe for a few people in the town, but not everyone. Or maybe it was easier to do something for “everyone” rather than thinking of the many people who still on the fence about Regina. Either way, it was a big outdoor celebration since the weather was nice. Downtown was a fairground and put the Miner’s Day thing they used to have to shame. There were rides, games, events, animals, and, of course, food.

Henry dragged Emma out with her parents and the Little Guy, also known as Neal Leopold, also known as her little brother. Emma was not in the mood to celebrate, but could not turn them down, especially not when Henry gave her the big puppy eyes. He thought it would cheer her up.

“Come on, this is just what you need to take your mind off of Hook,” Henry said, grabbing Emma by the hand. Possibly to get her to stop rubbing her arm, which she could not help. She was itching, literally itching all over. His hand in hers burned. She could not pull away, or she would have to explain it all and she did not have the right.

It was not just Henry, though. She had shied away from being touched by everyone for the past week or so. Skin contact with anyone was like holding a hot pot, searing and rough. Thankfully, Henry’s smell did not make her gag like most people’s did. It did not make any sense to her. She tried her best to ignore it, even though she kind of knew the cause. She could not do anything about right now.

Emma shrugged. “I don’t really need to take my mind off of him.” Her mind had been other places since they came back from Hell and there had not been anything to occupy her time. _Damn it, since when is there no excitement around here?_ She needed a distraction, one that was not Regina-shaped.

“Funnel cake!” Henry yanked her away, dipping and dodging through people to get to the dessert stand. That was enough of a distraction. She and Henry were both addicted to funnel cake.

“Wait for me,” David called, jostling with the stroller. He was probably where they got the funnel cake addiction.

Her parents followed them and they all had funnel cake. Even the Little Guy wanted in on it. Emma was not too keen to call her brother by name. Sometimes, she called him by a shortened version of his middle name, Leo. She never said the full name after she did it once with Regina around and Regina hurried away; Emma found her vomiting hardly a minute later. Poor Little Guy had lost the naming lottery with both of them. Regina coddled the Little Guy and Emma learned to get along with him, despite his name.

“It’s so perfect,” Emma moaned as she took a huge bite out of the fried dough. It barely took the edge off, though. Ants still danced under her skin, but for once in days, scratching was the second thing on her mind. She needed to finish her funnel cake first.

“Hey, Mom, texted and said we should move to Town Hall for the speech and then find a perfect spot in the park to watch the fireworks,” Henry said, powdered sugar all around his mouth and his phone just barely in his hand. He refused to hold his funnel cake with one hand, which she understood. He dropped it once when they lived in New York and it was tragedy.

“Isn’t _Granny’s_ going fried ice cream tonight, too?” Emma asked. It was not that far from Town Hall and maybe they could still get a good spot in the park for the fireworks show, which may or maybe not just be Regina doing magic. _Don’t be cynical. You’re just itchy about Regina point blank_.

Henry smacked his lips and his eyes glimmered. “I knew hanging out with you tonight was the right move. Mom would never agree to this stuff.”

“Then, let’s not tell her. It’s a celebration and all,” Emma said. Regina would kill her if she found out about how their tour of the celebration was fast food and rides.

Henry grinned. “You are definitely the cool Mom.”

For whatever reason, those words made her itch and burn even more. The mention of Regina made her itch, from the ends of her hair to the tips of her toes. There was a gentle stirring in her pants that wiggling only made worse. _Stop thinking about her_.

“Maybe we should skip the speech,” Emma said. If mentioning Regina made her pants tight, she was not in the mood to find out what seeing Regina might do to her at this point. She doubted the fact that they were in public or a crowd of people was there would make a difference either. _Damn, why is this happening now?_

Henry gasped, looking something between outraged and scandalized. “No way! It’s Mom’s big moment.”

Snow nodded. “Well, I don’t know about big moment since it’s just to highlight the celebration, but we should be there to support her. She’s been there for us since we went back to the Enchanted Forest.”

Emma groaned, but they moved toward Town Hall anyway. It looked like the whole town was there. Emma would have been content to stand in the back, not being able to see Regina. Maybe even not hear her. But, everybody was so damned nice and let Snow push them right along to the front. And there Regina was in all her pants suit glory.

“Could be worse. She could be wearing a dress,” Emma muttered to herself. If she got to see any actual body part of Regina, even something simple like an elbow, she felt like her head might explode. Both of them.

“You okay?” Henry asked, standing next to her with his head held high, proud of his mom.

“Yeah, why?” Emma countered.

“You’re scratching your chin like you’re not,” David answered with an arched eyebrow.

Emma had not even realized it. She yanked her hand away from her skin and held it down with her other hand. She could feel every hair on her body stand on end. It was not fair. She felt like she was about to fall apart and Regina was none the wiser, standing before them all, smiling like all was well. To Hell with her. _No, she already did that for me_. That memory did not help the itching stop.

With the sun setting at her back, giving her a golden halo, Regina made a short speech about how they deserved to have some fun after such a trying year-plus, brushes with death, curses on top of curses, and generally unpleasant people who were not her for once. The last bit even earned some laughs. Emma did not hear much more beyond that. Her heart rate increased, heart pounding on her ribs like they might break, and lungs burning for air. She turned away and scratched her arms. _Shit_.

“Let’s go get the best spot for fireworks!” Emma yanked Henry away as soon as the speech was done, hurrying toward the park. Her parents trotted behind her with the baby carriage.

“What? What about ice cream?” Henry said.

Emma groaned. “Fine. You go find the spot and I’ll get the food.” It should be fine. Regina would go see the fireworks, which meant she had until then to get herself together. She would not be long for this world after that. _Maybe I should say goodbyes or something?_

“We should wait for Mom and Zelena,” Henry said.

“They’ll find us,” Emma replied. It would give Emma time enough to enjoy her fried ice cream before she lost her mind in the presence of Regina. _This wasn’t this hard a month ago_. Of course, a month ago, they were in the underworld trying to stay alive and bring Hook back, so there was that.

“She’s right. We need to get a good spot to see the fireworks. Plus, didn’t you agree to meet Violet for the show?” Snow pointed out.

Emma could have kissed her mother, but that would be weird. She was happy Henry stopped arguing. He went off with them and she turned back to _Granny’s_. She wanted to see Regina, but she did not want to see Regina. Not while she was weak in the knees and scratching like it was the only thing that would keep her sane. Okay, maybe she _needed_ to see Regina because this was ridiculous.

“We need to talk,” Emma muttered. She did not want to talk, but it needed to happen. Maybe it would take the itch away. Or she could at least find out she was not suffering alone.

“Talking to yourself now, Emma?” Regina said.

Emma yelped and looked up to see Regina standing right before her. Part of her wanted to run and the other part wanted embrace Regina. The latter part sort of won out and she reached for Regina’s hand. For a moment, the world fell away and Regina stroked her palm with a single fingertip. Skin contact did not feel like the needles purified in the flames of Hell. Everything felt right and calm.

Then, Regina pulled away and Emma was devoid of warmth and light. She whimpered. Regina frowned at her and crossed her arms across her stomach, holding her elbows, like it would help her keep her hands to herself. Emma did not want her to keep her hands to herself, though. In fact, Emma would love for Regina to claw and paw at her with reckless abandon.

“Shouldn’t you be headed toward the fireworks?” Regina asked. She looked so normal that it pissed Emma off.

 _And shouldn’t you not look hotter than any fucking fireworks?_ “Yeah, but I promises Henry some deep fried ice cream.” Emma motioned to _Granny’s_ with both hands.

Regina arched an eyebrow as a small frown settled on her face. “How much junk food have you fed him?”

“Come on, it’s a festival! It’s the first normal few weeks we’ve had since you guys have been back from the other realm. Hell, even those six weeks where we didn’t have a Big Bad, we still had runaway magic and mad science to wrangle. I mean, do you remember the llamas?” It was something Emma would like to forget. Them and their damn spitting.

“They were alpacas.”

“It doesn’t matter. This has been… calm. Let him have some fun,” Emma said. She wished she could enjoy the festival the same way he was, but no, she had to feel like she needed to rip her skin off the whole time.

Regina frowned deeply. “Oh, so now I’m not letting him have fun?”

“Regina, I didn’t mean it that way. Please, let’s have a good time.” Emma did not want to fight. Regina had been picking fights with her all week, like it was something to do when she was not terrorizing the people setting up the celebration. She did not understand why, but it did not help her stop itching. Regina was so hot when she was annoyed and misinterpreting what Emma meant. _Oh, no, I’m sick_. “You’re going to hang out with us for the fireworks, right?”

Regina sniffed, curling her upper lip. “Maybe.” Of course that was the plan, but Regina had to play coy. She turned away for a second and seemed to be trying very hard to be annoyed. But, there were sweat beads above her lip and she licked the bottom, making Emma want to nibble it.

“Uh… maybe we should talk, too,” Emma said before she realized it. _Damn it, why did I say that? Well, beyond the fact we need to._ It helped to see Regina was not as cool and calm as she pretended to be.

Regina stared at her as if she were the village idiot. “What should we talk about?” Brown eyes drifted down Emma’s body, but then quickly snapped back to her face.

Emma pointed between them. “This thing between us. Not to mention, the kid. Regina, we need to tell the kid.”

Regina invaded her personal space, glaring at her worse than when they were enemies. It felt like pure fire between them, which was good and bad. Her skin prickled and her insides melted in a way that Regina would probably smite her for if she knew. It did not help matters she smelled so good, like sandalwood, promises, and calm autumn nights. Emma’s eyes almost rolled into the back of her head, but she shook that away. She needed to keep control. How the hell did Regina affect her like this? They really needed to address the issue before she lost all control. _No, I’ll never slip that low_. _Never again_.

“We will not tell him anything. He’s finally back with me and I will not lose him again,” Regina hissed, pointing to the ground. Her lips trembled and Emma was not sure if it was from fury or arousal.

“Regina, you can’t possibly believe you’d lose Henry to this,” Emma said. That was plain crazy talk.

“I told Henry I’d stop lying to him. You think he won’t see this as one huge lie?” Regina made an upward sweeping motion with her hand. “Maybe you’re allowed to come back from it, but we both know this would be the end of it for me.”

Emma shook her head. “Do you really think so little of Henry?”

Regina growled at her. Emma shuddered and very nearly exploded in her pants. _No, something is definitely wrong with me_. She should not be turned on by Regina, especially Regina being pissed at her.

“I think he will hear all of this and determine I’m a liar, just like before. He’ll think I roped you into the lie, which is true. So, you get off scot-free by defending me while it’s all at my feet. Don’t you have a pirate to avoid or something?” Regina huffed with a determined glare in her eyes, even though the right one twitched slightly.

Emma snorted and glowered right back. “You know Hook and I mutually called it quits the second we got back from Hell, so I’d thank you to not bring him up anymore.” She and Hook had come to an understanding that there was no way in Hell they could be together, not after she turned him into the Dark One or after he picked at each of her insecurities like so many bits of lint. They barely wanted to see each other and had taken to leaving the area if they were in the same place. Most of the time, she hated even entertaining the idea she could be with him, not that she was ever really with him.

“So, that means you’re going to fall back on your old hobby of bothering me and ruining my life?” Regina folded her arms across her chest again and tilted her chin in a challenge.

Emma made a fist as shivers raced down her spine. “You can’t run me off that easy.” Not while she smelled like Heaven on Earth anyway. Emma wanted to throw Regina against the nearest wall and make their own fireworks. She shook her head, but the aroma was tattooed to her brain. “Fuck, are you doing this on purpose? You say you don’t want to talk about it, but…” She shook her head again, needing to clear her head. It was impossible. The air was full of Regina. _I wanna be full of Regina_.

“Emma, maybe you should go get your ice cream,” Regina said. She swallowed and Emma watched her throat move, wanted her throat under her tongue. Hell, wanted her under her.

“Damn it, Regina. We have to talk about this.” Emma rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans. They needed to do something before she had a breakdown. It did not look like Regina would escape one either.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Regina said through gritted teeth as a bead of sweat slid down her cheek. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get to the fireworks show. I promised our son I’d be there and I don’t want to be made a liar.”

“Regina.” Emma reached for Regina, but pulled back before she made contact. Fuck. _You cannot go around grabbing people, especially Regina. I don’t care how fucking good she smells or how crazy she’s making you_. Regina was not hers to touch. No one was hers to touch like that. The tightness of her pants eased just a little as dread made a home in her guts.

“Emma, just go.” Regina’s voice broke and then she rushed off, heels clicking heavy on the pavement. Each clack hit Emma in the stomach.

“Fuck.” Emma wiped sweat from her forehead and rushed over to _Granny’s_ for the ice cream. She breathed a sigh of relief as she was inside, free of Regina’s enchanting scent. Who the hell made that woman smell that good?

“Hey, Emma—Whoa!” Ruby took a step back, squinting as she regarded Emma. “Dude, do you… How are you… Huh?” She twisted her face up, wiggling her nose.

“What?” Emma asked as she leaned on the counter. The place was clearing out, people trying to catch the fireworks.

Ruby looked around and waved Emma closer. Emma moved down, away from more customers. Ruby leaned in close and openly sniffed Emma.

“What the hell are you doing?” Emma asked.

“Dude, why do you smell all… alpha-like?” Ruby asked in a low voice, waving her hand in Emma’s general area.

Emma’s eyes went wide. “Why do I smell like what?” It took all of her self-control to not sniff herself. How the hell did that happen?

“Yeah. I thought you were a beta. What the hell is going on? Are you using magic or something?” Ruby looked her up and down. “This is crazy.”

“Yeah, it is crazy. You sniffing me and all,” Emma pointed out. She turned, checking out the diner. Everyone was gone.

“No, no, no. It’s because you don’t smell the same as you used to. You know I’m a werewolf and the heightened senses thing is not a lie. I know what you smell like, down to the donut mornings and the cinnamon hot chocolate. If necessary, I could track you across the country, days after you leave. That’s how well I know what you smell like. This is new, but engrained in you. How do you have hints of alpha all in your beta air?” Ruby asked.

Emma sighed. At least she could trust Ruby. “Okay, because I know you’re not going to let this go, long story short, I’m not a beta. I take drugs to give off beta vibes, though. Now, I need some fried ice cream to go, two orders. Cookies and cream if you have it. Regina will skin me alive if I miss the fireworks.” The thought made her tremble. _That should not turn you on, Emma Swan_.

“You take drugs? Is that you and our esteemed mayor were arguing over? Your alpha fighting with her alpha?” Ruby smirked as she moved for fill the order.

Emma could not help the laugh that escaped her. Ruby turned and stared at her with an arched eyebrow. _Fuck!_ Taking a breath, Emma causally looked away. It would be best to let Ruby believe they had a little alpha spat than anything else, even though it tore her up to have anyone, especially a close friend, think she engaged in petty alpha bullshit.

“So, I didn’t know there were drugs that could change your sex like that,” Ruby said as she returned with the orders.

Emma shrugged. “It’s all hormones and chemicals. I mean, it’s not like I cut it off or anything. But, the drugs just change the chemicals.”

Ruby pulled her mouth up to one side for a second. “I think it’s a little more than that, but okay. Are they legal?”

“Thanks for the ice cream. Don’t tell anyone.” As far as Storybrooke was concerned, Emma was not an alpha and she would like to keep it that way. Hell, she was not an alpha as far as she was concerned. She could control herself.

“About the ice cream? Sure.” Ruby winked.

Emma snickered and left. Henry texted her where they were in the park, so she could find them. She spotted them on a hill, settled on a blanket Snow brought along. Snow had the Little Guy on her lap with David cuddled up next to her. Zelena sat on the opposite edge of blanket. They were still a little shy of her being around Leo. Regina was there, smelling just as tempting as before. Emma shook her head, trying to clear her brain, as she handed Henry his ice cream and took her seat next to him. She popped open her container to see not just fried ice cream, but a hot brownie and both were covered fudge and whipped cream. Ruby was such a sweetheart.

Emma wished she could put more space between her and Regina than just Henry’s body. From the way Regina squirmed with her legs tucked so neatly under her, Emma suspected she was not the only one wishing there was more between them. Emma shoved her nose in her ice cream box, hoping the sweet smell of brownie and fudge would be enough to block out Regina for a while.

They all turned their attention to the fireworks show as it started. There was an array of colors and shapes. There were even cartoon character designs; none of them Disney characters. It did not seem to be magic, but it was amazing.

“I could do better than that,” Zelena boasted, holding baby Robyn close. The baby was content to suck her thumb, less interested in the fireworks than her mother.

“Yes, well, remind me of that when I need a flashlight,” Emma teased, grinning across the blanket at Zelena.

Zelena sneered at her. “You’re snippy.” She turned to Regina, who was next to her and Henry. “Make your puppy be nice to me.”

Regina scowled. “I’m sure she’s thinking the same of you.”

“No, I’d never mistake Zelena for a puppy,” Emma replied.

“Guys! The fireworks!” Henry motioned to the sky with his free hand.

Emma turned her attention to the fireworks and tried to enjoy her sweet treat. Whiffs of Regina reached her and made it impossible to concentrate on anything. Eating her ice cream and brownie, all she tasted was Regina, which was not good. Her pants felt tight again and if she did not get her act together everyone would know she was not the beta she presented to the world.

“That was awesome!” Henry cheered once the fireworks ended. He had an empty container that held the ice cream he probably swallowed in one bite with the way he ate lately. He turned to Emma. “So, Violet just texted me that she’s on the other side of the park, but she wants to get on some rides. Wanna go check out the roller coaster again? It’ll be fun the tenth time!”

Emma chuckled, certain he meant it would be fun with Violet this time. “Sure, kid.” Then, she looked at Regina. “If it’s okay with your mom, anyway. I mean, Regina, you wanna take him somewhere?” He spent the entire festival with her and had not been around his mom much since she had been planning the celebration.

“No. I’ll continue showing Zelena around and work the crowd,” Regina said. “I’ll see you at home, Henry.” She kissed him on the cheek.

Henry winced. “Actually, Mom, I was hoping I could spend the night with Emma.” While he did not mean it any other way then it sounded, Regina’s soul shattered and it was visible in her eyes for a brief moment.

Emma felt like she got kicked in the stomach, so she could only imagine how Regina felt. She could see why Regina never wanted to tell Henry the truth. Despite everything she had done for him, there would always be that thing between them, that lie. And, yes, Emma had lied, too, but it did not hold the weight of Regina’s lie and maybe it was because Regina raised him, Regina was his mother, but it was not fair. It meant they would never talk about that night or talk about what the hell was happening now.

Regina schooled her features quick enough that no one else seemed to notice and she smiled at Henry. Her eyes glistened, like the wet put out the light in her. Henry did not seem to notice, too busy looking at the top of the roller coaster. The dwarves had outdone themselves with the damn thing. The only thing it lacked was a proper, high loop, but there were enough twists to make up for it.

“Of course, Henry. Have fun with your mother and your grandparents,” Regina said. There was a little strain in her voice.

“Henry, don’t you want to spend some of the festival with your mom?” Emma wanted to save the day. Well, save Regina’s day.

“It’s all right.” Regina put her hands up before Henry could open his mouth. “I wouldn’t want to keep him from the rides.” She turned to her sister. “Come on, Zelena. Let’s go.”

Regina gave Henry another quick kiss on the cheek, as it would heal her wounds, and beat a hasty retreat. Zelena bid them farewell with smirk and a wave. The scent of Regina should have faded with her, but it clung to Emma’s brain, clutching her will to live. The only thing that kept her from slipping into a sweet memory was the fact that she saw a few heads turn and follow Regina as she left. Emma growled.

“Emma, are you okay?” Snow asked, squinting at her with concern.

Emma coughed to cover the growl. “Oh, yeah. I think the ice cream just went down the wrong way.” She put her arm around Henry. “Let’s go hit that roller coaster again.”

“All right!” Henry threw his fist up, oblivious to how he made his mother feel. They marched off and Emma could only hope she maintained her sanity for a little longer.

-8-8-8-8-

“Your puppy seemed a little aggressive tonight,” Zelena said as she walked arm and arm with Regina through the smiling throngs in the cooling night air. The smell of popcorn floated by them, but Regina could only smell Emma, leather, cotton, and cinnamon.

Regina held Robbie close, trying to block Emma with the dazzling aroma of fresh baby. She was just barely holding it together now. Robbie was fascinated with all the lights and balloons, despite sucking her thumb and sleeping through the fireworks. Her eyes darted around and Regina smiled. She was tempted to buy the baby a balloon, but Robbie was hardly old enough to enjoy it beyond looking. After all, Robbie could not even crawl yet.

“Stop referring to Emma as my puppy. She is your nephew’s mother. You should show her some respect,” Regina replied and then she smiled at some citizens as they walked by. They waved at her. She waved back. Robbie cooed loudly, as if greeting them. “Oh, look at you, already quelling the masses.” Regina nuzzled the baby.

“She takes after her mother, after all,” Zelena said.

Regina scoffed. “I think she’s more like her aunt. After all, one of us was able to show our face while keeping the peasants in line.” She said it loud enough for people to hear, but no one even glanced at them. Robbie giggled, though.

Regina beamed at her niece, unable to hide how much she loved the little girl and it had nothing to do with her being Robin Hood’s baby. Robbie was adorable and pleasant, surprising for Zelena’s child. But, Regina found it impossible to call the baby “Robyn.” That, she suspected was because of Robin Hood. It hurt that he died, not on the same level as it hurt with Daniel, but there was pain. She was more agonized for Roland, now an orphan, and it was partly her fault on both ends.

“I have to say, this is a clever PR stunt for us, sis,” Zelena commented, bringing Regina back from dark thoughts. Dark thoughts would have been welcomed if they got her to forget about the fire in her veins.

“Yes, the Evil Queen and Wicked Witch out on the town. If we go find Maleficent, we could really worry the public,” Regina remarked. It would distract her from the more worrying matter of how being in Emma’s presence made her nerves jump and her flesh itch. It had taken every ounce of her self-control to not leap on Emma and have her way with her on the damned blanket while watching the fireworks with their entire family right there.

Zelena rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, Regina. You can lie to everyone and play like this isn’t calculated, but I know how you think. You spent the other day walking about with Maleficent and now with me, taming the masses, showing them we’re not a threat or we’re under your control.”

Regina laughed. “You think too highly of me.” They were more doing her a favor, as she was certain she would not lose control around them. Walking around with Maleficent should have been a mistake, which let her know how far gone she was. She feared she would embarrass herself, needing friction in the worst way. In the past, Maleficent would have been perfect, but the idea overrode her burning sensation in her skin. Her mind balked at the notion of being with Maleficent, her body offended at the option.

“Ah, yes! The savior!” Zelena clapped.

Regina almost jumped, thinking Emma sneaked up on her. But, there was no way she would miss that mouthwatering scent. She realized what Zelena meant and she craned an eyebrow. “Are you suffering from brain damage? I’d really insult you, but your daughter is in my arms.”

Zelena waved her off and scoffed. “Come now, sis. You’re just as legitimate as Emma in their eyes now. In fact, you’ll notice you’ve got quite a few fans.”

Regina glanced around. She noticed she was being watched. Despite what Zelena thought, it was not for a fan club. She tried to ignore it. This was Emma’s fault. Her body was out of control now, spiraling to depths she refused to consider. She needed to rein herself in. She took a breath, and tried to focus on Zelena. Zelena smirked at her and she frowned in return. If Zelena knew what was going on and made some snide or disgusting comment, Regina would burn her to a crisp right in front of her daughter and then raise Robbie as her own.

“You protected them from me and you tried to help with the Snow Witch thing or whatever that mess was. I missed that. You put yourself on the line with Rumple and his groupies, or whatever that was about. You’ve brought me to heel,” Zelena said with her usual flourish.

“Is there a point here?” Regina huffed, patting Robbie’s back as she cooed. She touched the baby’s cheek, just to check and make sure she was not cold. Robbie was bundled up and seemed fine.

“Just saying you’re a hero now. You’re popular,” Zelena sneered.

Regina glared at Zelena. There was something more to her words, like Zelena understood why she was getting attention. Zelena smiled at her.

“Zelena, say what you mean or there will be more fireworks tonight,” Regina said.

Zelena rolled her eyes. “I’m just pointing these things out, sis. They seem to like you now, recognize you or recognize you’re not a threat.”

“I don’t want them to recognize me. I want them to fear me.” Regina made a fist. It would probably be more threatening if she did not have a cooing baby in her arms. She would have to work on that, as she suspected she would have a cooing baby in her arms more often than not now.

“Oh, please, we both know you’re beyond that. You’re fine with these simpletons’ respect. Isn’t that what you’ve been wanting for me? You want me to understand and accept a simple life?” Zelena asked, folding her arms across her chest. She looked absolutely disgusted with the idea, but it did not reach her eyes. They were more alike than either of them cared for and a simple life full of love and support would make Zelena quite happy.

Regina nodded. “You can’t tell me life isn’t better now.”

Zelena glanced at her and smiled. “I could, but it would be a lie. I’ve come to enjoy you.”

Regina snorted. “You enjoy the fact that I know how to handle a baby.” Zelena was beyond hopeless when it came to little Robbie. She tried, but she needed a lot of help and Regina was all too happy to help. It felt good to take care of a baby again and Zelena was not so bad when she was not trying to wipe away Regina’s existence.

“You’re good with her. Almost…” Zelena’s smirk was absolutely wicked and her eyes glinted with deviltry.

Regina snarled, challenging her sister. “If you’d rather I tear her throat out like you seem to believe I should, I will.”

Zelena laughed. “Of course not. I know you’re the big bad alpha and all. You don’t have to go all savage on my account.”

Regina snarled again and then glared at some staring denizens just for good measure. Too many noses were pointed in her direction and Zelena was not helping. More than that, she felt herself sweating through her damn blazer and her muscles felt like they were ready to rip apart. Regina needed to get out of here soon enough. The moment it was polite to leave, she would be gone. Hopefully, Emma had not done any real damage, beyond the fact that her underwear was sticky and she throbbed with want.

“I can’t believe you didn’t spend any of this festival with Emma,” Zelena said.

“Are you just pulling conversation topics from your ass?” Regina asked and then grimaced, rubbing the baby’s back. “Sorry, Robbie. Auntie meant tushie.”

Zelena snickered. “Oh, dear, she doesn’t have a chance. I just thought you and Emma were all friendly and whatnot now. She’s been over the house and things like that. I mean, I know you’re not besties, as that would be us, but you’re friends.”

Regina chuckled a bit. Her sister could be ridiculous and it was endearing. Emma would argue being Regina’s best friend and Regina doubted she could dispute it, despite the avoidance right now. Emma had been at her house more, mostly hanging out with Henry, which was fine. She did not think Emma was trying to steal Henry, he just seemed to gravitate to her and often left the house with Emma. Emma did not threaten Regina, not in parenting anyway.

“We are friends. We’re co-parenting and all. It’s just I’m working right now and she’s having fun with Henry. That’s more important. You understand I’m working and you don’t want to have fun.” Regina smirked.

“Clearly, since I’ve stuck with you!” Zelena tugged her close with their connected arms.

Regina groaned, feeling like her skin might peel off her thanks to the contact. “You say that now, but tomorrow when Robbie is sick from the cotton candy you stuffed in her face when you thought I wasn’t looking, you’ll call me all day.”

“And where will you be where you won’t be answering those calls? We both know your niece has you wrapped around her little finger and there’s no way you’d leave her to my whims.” Zelena did a ridiculous hand motion.

Regina rolled her eyes. It was true. But, she would like to spend tomorrow reviewing her spell books to make sure people stopped looking at her as if she were a piece of meat to be thrown over a grill. The second she reworked the spell, she would reestablish herself as not just an alpha, but THE alpha. _I’ll bring these peons to their knees_.

“Come on. Let’s go buy Robbie a balloon,” Regina said. Watching Robbie bat the thing around might help take her mind off of her everything else.

Zelena nodded, always happy to let Regina indulge her daughter. Regina was happy for it, too. Robbie had been a very good distraction in the quiet month. Henry seemed to want Emma’s company. She supposed it was because Emma kept her house from when she was the Dark One and he seemed to think it needed some life in it whenever Emma went home. She thought he might have been avoiding home because of Zelena, who seemed to think the same and moved back into her farmhouse. That did not bring Henry back home. Of course, since Zelena was at Regina’s house everyday, it might have been moot anyway.

“You want me to spend the night since you’ll be sans Henry?” Zelena asked as the evening wound down. Robbie was asleep in Regina’s arms.

“No. I know you like being on your own and you feel like you’re being babysat at my house,” Regina replied, more indulging her sister than anything else.

Zelena smiled. Regina would respect the fact that her sister wanted her independence. Besides, Zelena only slept at her farmhouse. Despite all her blustering, Zelena spent all her waking hours with Regina. From the second she rose in the morning, she dressed herself and Robbie and teleported to Regina’s house to spend the day getting on Regina’s nerves. Regina found she did not mind, even when Zelena was purposely irksome.

“Maybe you could use your free time to talk to Emma and sort out this Henry business,” Zelena said.

Regina’s neck almost snapped from the way she turned to eye her sister. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” How could Zelena possibly know?

Zelena shrugged. “Just trying to figure out custody of Henry and how you and Emma will share the boy is all. I know it’s killing you when he runs off with her.”

Regina relaxed. Zelena did not know. Regina glanced at her sister from the corner of her eye. But, it felt like Zelena suspected.

“Emma and I will figure that out,” Regina replied.

Zelena cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, really?” The question was more sarcastic than anything else and Regina was sick of her company.

“I think it’s time for us to go home,” Regina said.

Zelena only smiled. She took Robbie from Regina. Regina leaned in, kissing Robbie’s chubby cheek. Robbie cheered and then was gone in a puff of green smoke with her mother. Regina followed suit, purple mist left in her wake. She reappeared in her vault and immediately raided her bookshelves. There had to be something there to strengthen her spell and get Emma off of her mind. Once that got settled, she would worry about why Henry seemed to forsake her, despite the fact that, like Zelena said, the rest of the town looked at her as a hero now. She shuddered.

“Disgusting,” she said. Of course, she did not feel as repulsed by it as she should have. What she was repulsed by were the looks she got tonight and how wet she still was from simply standing near Emma. This was not right. “I have to fix it.”

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Emma and Regina connect.


	2. Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC does.
> 
> A/N: First and foremost, I want to thank everyone for the positive response to the first chapter. Thanks for the support as I try this thing. Now, this is the moment of truth. There’s sex involving g!p in this chapter. I hope it’s all right.

 

2: Wanted 

Regina needed to see to the taking down of the festival, now that the celebration was done. She did not look forward to it. It would not be so bad, but she had to be outside, where she could not avoid Emma. The plan was to just check on the dwarves, make sure they safely deconstructed everything, and then she would delegate to an official, probably Kathryn, to make sure everything else was taken care of. Then, she would return to the office and do some paperwork. Safe, easy, and no Emma involved.

So far, so good. Everything was in order and now Regina had to get back to the office. But, she had to walk a couple of blocks to get back to Town Hall. Before she could get to the safety of her office, Henry charged her. She did not even realize she was in front of the sheriff’s office until he was in front of her.

“Mom!” Henry grinned at her.

She blinked as she took in his appearance. His shirt was soaked, not to mention it was a tank top. When did his wardrobe start to resemble Emma’s? At least he was not in skinny jeans, but maybe it was only a matter of time. After all, Emma was his favorite person. 

“Henry, why are you wet?” Regina asked, trying not to think of Emma. It was hard to do in front of the sheriff’s station.

Henry jabbed his thumb behind him. “I’m helping Emma and Gramps wash the cruisers.”

Regina looked before she could stop herself. Emma was in a tank top and it was soaked with water and suds. Her arms, so muscular and defined, pressing a sponge against the cruiser door. Her nipples were taut against the cotton of her shirt, taunting the mayor. Regina’s knees shook, weak, threatening to fail her. Her mouth was dry, but other parts of her seemed to have all the moisture in her body. She licked her lips as she forgot all language.

“Mom?” Henry said. He waved his hand in front of her face. 

Regina blinked. “Oh. Um, Henry, enjoy. I have to go make sure the festival’s all cleaned up and all the proper paperwork has been filed.” She needed to get the hell out of here right now or there would be consequences she was not ready to accept. 

His brow furrowed. Did he not believe her? Not only was that a plausible explanation, it was the truth. Why would he not believe her? _Because you lie. You’re a liar_. The word made her flinch. She shook her head, thoughts drifting as her eyes stayed pinned on Emma. The outline of her abdomen showed through her wet t-shirt and Regina wanted to drag her tongue over and then under the shirt.

“Oh, okay. Is it okay if I stay with Emma again? She seemed really agitated last night. I think she just needs to get used to not having Hook around, you know?” Henry said.

Regina barely understood what Henry was talking about, only really hearing Emma’s name mentioned. Delicious, powerful Emma. Her insides managed to melt and tie themselves in knots at the same time. Inappropriate bits of her quivered and she was mortified it happened in front of Henry, even though he had no idea what she was going through. 

“Yes, you can stay with Emma.” The words left her mouth before she could stop herself, but considering the way she could not tear her eyes from Emma, it was probably best for Henry to stay with Emma right now. Regina had to do something about herself.

Henry turned around. “Hey, Emma! Mom said I could stay with you!”

Emma’s head perked up from the cruiser door and she locked eyes with Regina. Emma waved and she started running over. Regina’s stomach flipped and below that there was a clench. _No, no, no_. Before Emma was ten feet over, Regina could already smell her. Her muscles were jelly now and she shivered. If Emma got any closer, Regina would not be responsible for her actions, especially if that action involved running her tongue along Emma’s neck and tasting her sweat. 

“Hey, Regina,” Emma smiled and Regina could not handle it. She waved a hand and vanished before Emma could ruin her further. 

-8-8-8-8-

“What’s up with Mom?” Henry asked, eyes stuck on the purple smoke that was his mother only a second ago.

Emma shook her head. “I dunno.” She had an idea, though. She could smell Regina all the way at the car. She had stayed away for as long as possible, but the aroma was too tempting. The scent lingered in her nose and on the roof of her mouth. Goddamn it, she needed to touch and taste Regina. Now, if not sooner.

“She smelled weird,” Henry said.

Emma nodded, but the aroma was far from weird. She had never smelled it so strong. It beckoned her, called to her. It was… _Holy shit!_ Regina was in heat. It would probably get worse before it got better and her scent would cry out to every damned alpha in the town. _No fucking way!_ Regina was hers.

“You think Mom’s sick?” Henry asked, looking at her with wide eyes. His eyebrows curled up and if she answered wrong, he would possibly burst into tears.

Emma shrugged as nonchalantly as she could, and prayed it did not look as awkward as it felt. It was taking all of her willpower to not come out of her skin. _How the hell do people deal with this shit?_

“I’ll go check on her. Lemme just go change my shirt.” Of course, with luck, it would be off again in a few minutes. Emma looked at Henry. That probably was not the most appropriate thought to have about Regina while standing a foot away from their son, but she could not help it.

“Maybe I should go home tonight. Take care of Mom,” Henry said, glancing in the direction of his home.

“I’ve got your mom, kid. You stay with your grandparents. If I don’t come back, go home with your grandfather, okay?” Emma did not wait around for an answer. Trotting off, she went into the sheriff’s department and went to her locker. She had a spare shirt and almost ripped the new shirt putting it on. “Damn it, fingers, work.”

It was only a henley shirt. Emma hated to think of what would have happened if she had to put on a button-up. The shirt stuck to her wet skin, but she did not think anything of it. She needed to get out of the station.

On her way to the Bug, she texted her mother to hold onto Henry for the day, as she was helping Regina with something, and then she drove to Regina’s house. It was good to see no one was outside. Maybe she had jumped the gun. But, she could smell Regina from the front lawn. Her mouth watered and her pants were too tight. She was strained against her pant seam and it hurt, but there was an underlying pain that could only be sated by Regina.

She needed to get to Regina, needed to make sure no one else was in there, hurting Regina, touching Regina. She charged the front door and was blown back by an invisible force. She landed on her back on the walkway, skin smoking, air pushed right out of her lungs. The thud echoed in her ears. But, she could still smell Regina, even over her own burnt flesh.

“Holy shit,” she coughed. What the hell was that? She tried to lift her head, but she was seeing stars and everything hurt, not just the bulge in her pants.

Putting a hand on her back, Emma sat up and tried to shake off the pain. Had Regina just blasted her with the Force? She looked on the porch and saw no one was there. She saw papers with squiggly lines on them on the columns. Slowly making her way to her feet, Emma went to take a closer look. The squiggly lines were images, symbols probably. Magic.

Emma put her hand up, wanting to test if she could make it to the porch. As soon as her hand was about to cross the threshold, her fingertips sizzled and it felt like electricity shot through her. Hissing, she pulled her hand back and waved it around with smoke billowing from her fingers.

“Fuck!” Emma growled. “Regina! Come on, you gotta let me in!” Regina needed to let her in before any other alphas pick up that scent. She would never be able to forgive herself if someone got into the house and hurt Regina.

-8-8-8-8-

Regina wiped her forehead, trying to get rid of the sweat. It was a fool’s errand. Sweat was already dripping down the ends of her hair. Her legs could barely hold her up and she could not breathe normally. She had to take deep inhales followed by long exhales. It should have been relaxing, but it was the only thing keeping her from panting.

“I can get this under control. I just need to focus,” Regina said aloud because she felt like talking to herself might help keep her mind on the matter at hand rather than wandering back to Emma’s body. Just the thought made her groan. “Focus.”

She grabbed a mug of steaming hot, special tea and headed up to her room. She could hear Emma outside calling for her, each shout hitting her in the gut and causing a tingle just a little below that. The tingle was a throb after a few seconds and her desire dripped down her legs.

“This is all your fault, Emma,” Regina hissed, glaring at the front door. But, everything would be fine after she finished this potion and had a nap. It always worked when she felt on edge, not that she had ever felt it this strongly before. Why was it like this now?

They had been fine until the recent lull in life. As long as they moved, fought, and focused on outside issues, everything remained the same. Every now and then, she took the potion just in case the itch reared its ugly head and that was enough. Now, thanks to a month worth of calm, her body felt like it was about to come apart at the seams and Emma looked like she wanted to eat Regina whenever they crossed paths. She shuddered at the thought of Emma eating her. Losing herself for a moment, she could feel Emma’s tongue on her, in her. She moaned loud enough to snap herself out of it.

“No, no, no. Stop thinking about that. You’ll get through this. You always do. You don’t need Emma,” Regina told herself, moving to the stairs. She had to control her breathing with each step. Simply moving her legs caused friction she did not need.

It had been decades since she last had a heat and she was not sure how she survived those. Maybe it was last when she was the King’s prize. Like any good alpha, he would have handled her, taken care of her. She rolled her eyes. Nothing in her memory felt like this and the King would not have been able to do anything about it, not that she wanted the King to do anything about her past heats. Even thoughts of the King did not take away the ache, did not fill her with the usual righteous indignation, anger, and disgust. Her mind and body were keyed up for one thing and until her potion kicked in, she might as well be an addict in withdrawal.

This was torture and it had only just begun. She had to stop it before it got worse, before she could hardly move, before her mind could only think of one thing. This was one of the many things she hated about being an omega. This damned weakness. This need for some damned alpha. This need to be bedded and fucked and submissive. She was not weak. She did not need anyone or anything.

Once she made her way to her bedroom, she sipped her potion before putting the mug on a coaster on the nightstand. Ripping her clothes off, she eased into bed. The cool, high thread count sheets felt like Hell on her burning hot, itchy skin. She gulped down her drink, some dribbling out of the corner of her mouth, and the rest scorching her throat. It should have offered some relief, but Regina almost threw it up, like her body rejected it. She kept it down, waited for its effects, but nothing happened.

“No,” Regina groaned. She needed the potion to work. She did not want any alphas knocking at her door. The wards she put up should keep away unwanted company, but she did not trust any alphas. They were bastards.

Alphas never did anything worthwhile. They were selfish, arrogant, and self-centered, swinging their dicks around like it was the only thing that mattered and made them rulers of the world. She did not want anything to do with that behavior. She did not want some alpha lording over her, reveling in the idea that the Queen needed them, reveling in making the Queen their bitch. She would never allow that to happen. 

“Emma…” she whimpered into her pillow and then shook her head. “No, no, no. We’re not doing that.” She rubbed her thighs together, seeking friction, and thoughts of Emma floated through her mind. She cooed as her hand slipped between her legs. “Emma…” She licked her lips. 

-8-8-8-8-

“Regina!” Emma’s body shook as she beat her fists against the force field, ignoring the hot shocks from the magic protecting the house. Her hands were bruised and raw. She needed to get in there. Regina’s scent felt like it was infused within her, making her want to peel off her skin and crawl into Regina. She needed inside, in every sense of the word.

If Regina’s smell could drive her to near insanity and she was on drugs to block all of her alpha behavior and dull her senses to that of a beta, she could hardly imagine what true alphas in the area were like. She was certain they would descend upon the house like savage animals, scavengers, ready to pick Regina clean for their pleasure. The idea lacerated her soul, scared and infuriated her. They could not have Regina. Regina was hers!

“Regina!” Emma fell to the her knees, tears in her eyes. Everything inside of her was hungry, pained, dying. She needed to get to Regina, for both of their sakes. “Regina!”

Her bloody fingers pressed against the shield and then fell through, onto the porch. She blinked. What the hell? Had Regina let her in or did the wards fail? The latter was a terrible option. But, why would the wards just fail like that? Had she damaged them with brute force?

The questions died in her mind as she inhaled, taking in even more of Regina’s temptation than before. Inside the shield, it was like she was surrounded by Regina. Each breath was full of Regina, honey and spice. Rushing into the house, she needed to make sure all of the windows and doors were closed, so no one else would be able to get even a little whiff of her. Now, she was engulfed by the sweetness that was her Regina.

Her heart felt like it was about to explode and her blood rushed through her. Soon she would have to tear her pants off. There would be no way around it. She could taste Regina on the tip of her tongue and she wanted nothing more than to have Regina all over her mouth. But, she could do more than that. She could give Regina everything she did before. She could satisfy them both. 

Once she was certain everything was secure, she rushed upstairs, skipping two to three them to get to the top. She found Regina in the master bedroom, which was drenched in her scent. Emma could drown in her, wanted to.

“Regina,” Emma breathed, seeing Regina in king-sized bed, naked, whimpering, writhing, fingers where the sheriff needed to be. She could fix that.

-8-8-8-8-

Regina turned as she heard her bedroom door open. Emma stood before her, looking like a dream come true, like a nightmare brought to life. She shivered, sweat dripping from her face and other areas dripping all over her hand. She licked her lips and then Emma was on her, kissing her, tasting her. Emma’s scent engulfed her, wrapped around her, and filled every inch of her. Regina moaned as Emma’s tongue slid against hers. _Yes!_ It felt like the heavens opened up for her, even though it still felt like she was suffering from the wrath of heaven.

Regina required more than a kiss, though that was a great start. Her hands managed to ease out from between her legs and clutched powerful, defined shoulders. The feel of taut muscle beneath her fingertips made her groan, and whispered sweet promises to her shaking body. She pulled Emma to her.

For the first time in days, contact with someone else did not feel like acid against Regina’s flesh. Her body wanted Emma and she was powerless to fight it now. She would crumble under Emma and enjoy every moment of it.

“I need you,” Regina hissed, clawing at Emma’s shirt, trying to get her out of it. She needed skin contact. She needed friction. But, above everything, she needed Emma. 

“Me, too.” Emma gave Regina several long pecks on the mouth. She pulled back just enough for Regina to yank her shirt away and Emma reached for the button on her jeans. 

Regina went to help, yanking Emma’s pants down her hips. Her underwear went as well and Regina could not help herself as Emma’s length popped free. Strong, erect, perfect. She went in, mouth first, taking the tip between her lips. The taste of Emma’s essence calmed Regina slightly, and she took in more of Emma, sliding her tongue down to the shaft. Emma grunted, leaned forward, and lost her hand in Regina’s hair.

“Regina,” Emma groaned. “Pants…”

Regina did not care about pants anymore. She had what she wanted, needed. She swirled her tongue around Emma’s tip, earning a delightful noise from the sheriff. Regina’s body pulsed at the sound. She took more of Emma into her mouth and her hand settled on the end of Emma’s shaft. She pumped and sucked and Emma moaned like it was the best thing ever. Regina hummed and ached, but could not release Emma just yet.

“Regina, not like this right now,” Emma said, but her hips told a different story. Her hips moved, pumping against Regina’s lips and Regina only wanted more. “Regina,” Emma groaned and yanked at Regina’s hair a bit.

Regina growled and slapped Emma on her bare ass as a warning. Damn pushy alpha. Now that she had what she wanted, she regained some of her wits. She would not let this turn into some mess of domineering alpha. She was in charge. She was not weak or submissive, even with the burning desire to spread her legs for Emma.

“Regina,” Emma whimpered and her hand fisted in Regina’s hair once more, earning another smack on the ass. Emma hissed and paused.

Regina was going to do this her way. Emma should know that. It was her way or no way. No damn bossy alpha would tell her what to do. 

Regina took Emma deeper into her mouth, hand digging into Emma’s ass cheek to make sure she understood who was the boss. Emma cried out and tugged Regina’s hair again. It was not a command that time.

“Please, just want you,” Emma breathed.

 _You have me_. Regina managed to take Emma just a little deeper, but that was all she could do. She still had a gag reflex and was quite proud of that. How many omegas could brag about that? It did not matter. Emma appreciated what she gave if her moaning was anything to go by.

“Fuck, so good,” Emma sighed and hissed as Regina flicked her tongue against the tip before swallowing more of Emma. She bucked her hips again. Regina allowed it, letting Emma fuck her face at a slow, shallow pace.

Regina savored the flavor of Emma on her tongue and the feel of Emma against her fingertips, but she still itched and throbbed and thirsted. She needed Emma elsewhere, needed what was coming elsewhere. Pulling back, she kissed Emma’s tip as she released her and kissed the shaft just for the hell of it. The hot tang of Emma sent thrills through her.

“Regina,” Emma whimpered, pouting, staring at Regina with such disappointment, it was almost as consuming as the fire between them.

“Take me,” Regina said, eyes on the sheriff, drinking Emma in, wanting Emma on her right now. _No, she can’t take you. You will allow her to have you_. _Stop being such an omega, so needy, so weak_. She did not voice those thoughts, could not voice those thoughts.

Emma nodded. “Hands and knees.” It was as close to an order as Emma would get, which was purely a request when it came to Regina. Her eyes made it seem more like a plea.

“No,” Regina growled. Even in her heat fog, she would not get on her hands and knees. She was no one’s bitch.

“Hands and knees,” Emma repeated, giving Regina a tap on the thigh. It made her shiver. 

Regina tried to shake away the desire that shot through her from the light whack. Her body almost flipped right into position, but she held off. She refused to encourage Emma’s alpha behavior, even if she ached for Emma. Emma leaned in, kissing her, trying to coax her to her hands and knees. 

Regina could only focus on Emma’s lips and tongue. The feel made her burn, but it also soothed her itch a little. There was the pledge of more, which was calming and maddening. 

Emma’s hands found Regina’s breasts and kneaded each one just right. Regina let loose a loud moan, threw her head back, and pressed herself into Emma’s hands. Now, she had lips, tongue, and hands. Everything about Emma was heaven and washed her in soothing elation, but she longed for more. 

Regina clawed at Emma’s back, wanting to bring her closer, wanting to feel all of her. It might help cool her skin down and quell her fierce urge to throw herself on Emma’s dick. Emma obliged without depriving Regina of her wonderful mouth.

Emma pushed forward and Regina followed her, falling back. The sheets finally felt like a comfort as they pressed against her back. Emma pulled away and Regina whined. Did Emma not understand she needed full body contact or she might actually die?

Emma kicked off her pants and was back on Regina in an instant. Regina groaned at the meeting of their flesh, content for the first time in what felt like forever. Emma settled between her legs and Emma’s mouth went to her throat, kissing and nipping. It should have felt better, but with Emma so close, Regina’s body now felt ready to tear in half.

“Emma,” Regina begged, pleaded, implored. She needed Emma now or she would go out of her mind. She knew that was just the omega in her, but she did not care. She needed this. Now. 

“Getting there,” Emma promised. She dragged her teeth down the column of Regina’s throat.

“Now,” Regina demanded. 

“Hands and knees,” Emma said.

Who the hell did Emma think she was? “No.” Beyond the fact that she would not submit like that, they were already in a prime position to fuck. Why the hell would Emma just not end the torture?

Emma took Regina’s nipple into her mouth and suckled. Regina cried out as pleasure flooded her and her back arched. The movement caused her thigh to touch what she really wanted. Emma hissed, but refused to release Regina’s nipple. She tried to angle her hips, wanting to catch Emma. Emma bit her nipple, not enough for a mark, but definitely enough to make Regina want more. She pinched the other, probably to keep Regina from taking what she required. It was pleasurable pain, reminding her of what she required. Her nails dug into Emma’s shoulders.

“Behave,” Emma warned her. How dare she?

Regina was set to give Emma a piece of her mind, but instead she whimpered out a small, “Please.” _What the hell was that?_ She did not beg, but her body shook with urgency. If something did not relieve the pressure inside of her, she would go out of her mind… if she was not there already. It would explain why she allowed Emma to torment her like this.

Emma’s answer was to suck Regina’s nipple harder. Any other time, she would have delighted in the attention, but she longed for Emma somewhere lower. Angling her back, seeking more, Regina rubbed herself against Emma’s chest. The action made Emma graze Regina’s nipple with her teeth and then lap at it. It made Regina pulsate and she was certain she drenched her sheets. She would draw blood from Emma’s back if Emma did not do something now.

“Emma,” Regina whispered, feet caressing Emma’s calf. “I want you. I need you. Now.”

Emma grunted. “Are you ready to behave?”

The omega in her was ready to roll over and die for Emma, but she was too stubborn, even now. Perhaps, she could appeal to Emma’s alpha. She put her hands to Emma’s cheeks and made the sheriff look at her. She gave Emma several long kisses to her tantalizing lips.

“I need you. Only you. You know that. No one else can have me like this. Only you. Just you.” Regina ran her fingers through Emma’s hair. “Just you.”

Emma purred and reached between them, stroking Regina’s clit. Pleasure rippled through Regina, but it was just fuel on an already rampant inferno. She did not need the help or the foreplay. She just needed Emma.

“Come on, Emma. Give me all of you, only you,” Regina urged her.

Emma slipped a finger into Regina. Regina moaned, feeling sparks pop through her, but it was nothing more than a tease. She yearned for more. She needed to be full or there would be consequences. She grabbed Emma by the hairs on the nape of her neck and glared at her.

“Give me you,” Regina demanded, her voice raw and her gaze deadly.

Emma nodded and her finger was gone. Before Regina had a chance to miss her, she felt Emma sliding against her. Whining, she angled her hips again, trying to get Emma just where they both wanted. She could feel the agonized thrum in her head now. If she did not get Emma to give in now, she would definitely be on her hands and knees with the next demand. _No, you will never be_ that _needy_.

“Emma,” Regina said, a warning, a prayer.

Emma groaned and finally gave in, meeting no resistance. Regina’s breath caught in her throat as Emma slid inside of her. One simple motion and it felt like she was in a cool pool on her burning skin. Home. Emma moaned, long and loud, into her ear and pressed her shuddering body against Regina. The full flush of their skin together, connected felt right. It was perfect. Perfect.

“Emma, move,” Regina sighed, kissing Emma’s neck and shoulders, leaving lipstick marks. This was just the start and she ached for the middle and the end, over and over again. The thought made her heart speed up and breathing hurt. “Move. Show me what you’ve learned since last time. Make it impossible for me to leave the bed.”

Emma snarled and pushed all the way in. It was like all of Regina’s nerves exploded with bliss. Regina threw her head back, screaming as she hung onto Emma’s back. Emma did not miss a beat, burying herself in deep and then pulling out almost all the way, just to push back in just as deep with force. The pace was fast, hot, and Regina was ready and willing to melt right into Emma. Hips pressed to hers, length hitting all the right spots, and pure heaven.

Emma panted in Regina’s ear, which only heightened her pleasure. Knowing Emma was as far gone as she was made Regina’s eyes roll up into the back of her head. Emma picked herself up on her elbows to go faster. Her stokes remained long and deep. Regina’s mouth fell open, moaning, and in utter rapture. In and out. In and out. In, out, in, out. The movement, the motion, the rhythm was perfect. Just what Regina needed. She shifted her hips to meet each of Emma’s thrusts, body pulsing each time Emma let out a moan in her ears.

“Give me,” Regina panted. “Give me, give me, give me.” She required all of Emma, everything Emma could possibly part with, every single part of Emma.

Emma bucked harder, faster. “Give you everything.” She growled. “Gonna give you everything again. Take it. Take it all.”

“Yes!” Regina arched, blood pumping, loving every inch of Emma. She panted as bliss flooded her, her nerves danced and Emma made every piece of her sing.

“Knot you, fill you,” Emma vowed between clenched teeth.

It sounded like beautiful music to Regina. Emma angled her body, hitting a new spot. Regina gasped and arched, clutching Emma’s shoulders like a lifeline. Stars floated in her vision. It felt so good. Paradise. Emma hit the spot again and Regina choked on air. A tug at her nipple only added to it. The pull turned into a pinch and Regina felt it in just the right spot.

“Emma!” Regina screamed, nails digging into Emma’s skin. There might be blood, but she did not care. She clenched around the wonderful girth within her. She exploded, not knowing if she was coming or going.

“You like that?” Emma asked in a breath with a sharp move from her hips. When she did not get an answer, as Regina was incapable of speech thanks to her orgasm, Emma gave another masterstroke. “I said, do you like that?”

Regina’s breath hitched as pleasure shot through every inch of her thanks to every beautiful inch of Emma. “More!” She needed more. Wanted more. Would never get enough.

Emma picked herself up more and shifted Regina’s legs wider. Regina threw her head to the side as Emma’s speed increased. Regina felt like she lost control of herself, disconnected from everything but the amazing feeling Emma gave her. Her hands pawed at Emma, frantically trying to grab hold of some bit of her, something to tether her to this world just a little longer. Somehow, she managed to make contact with Emma’s breast and squeezed as Emma hit that sweet spot again. Regina howled, clenching around Emma and feeling a fresh orgasm down to her toes.

“Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god,” Regina panted, drowned in bliss as she clung onto Emma. She shook and writhed, felt her sanity slipping away. Coming was great, life affirming even, but what was next would be the thing that kept her from flying apart at the seams. 

“Ready?” Emma asked as a bead of sweat dripped from her nose.

“Gimme,” Regina whined, dragging her nails down Emma’s sides. She needed Emma’s knot to feel complete.

Emma gave her a good, sharp thrust and a wave of pleasure crashed into Regina. The wave grew into a tsunami as she felt Emma’s knot nudging at her entrance. Each pump gave a higher level of burning, delicious passion. Regina was not sure if her orgasm would ever end. Emma’s body kept pushing, thrusting, moving, and she was fully inside of Regina, pouring herself into Regina. Emma hollered as Regina pulsed and shook, drawing Emma in. Emma collapsed on top of her. She peppered Emma’s flushed shoulders with kisses as Emma’s hips kept going, in small, but sharp rolls. Heaven did not even come close.

“Gonna have a pup, like Henry,” Emma slurred, lips pressed against Regina’s neck with her eyes half-closed.

Regina mewed at the thought, which turned into a moan as Emma thrust into her again. Each motion made her shudder, joy spreading through her as thoughts of children danced through her head. The feel of Emma’s essence inside of her should have left her sated, but she just wanted more. Still, they were tied right now and would be for about an hour if Regina remembered correctly. Remembering made her itch again, made her long.

“Emma,” Regina sighed, kissing whatever bit of Emma she could reach. Her fingers caressed and tugged at Emma’s hair as each stroke pressed her further into Regina and filled her with more and more of her precious nectar. Regina lost track of how many times she peaked.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma slowly regained her brain cells as she emptied into Regina. Feeling Regina surround her made her want Regina even more. She craved to bend Regina over and pound her like the action was the one thing that would keep them alive, but she fought that down. That was not her, despite being vaguely aware of ordering Regina to her knees. She would never do that, unless Regina wanted her to. That was definitely not her. What she wanted more than anything was to have Regina on her tongue, writhing her, having nothing but pleasure. She eased out of Regina and mourned as soon as the air hit her shaft.

“Emma,” Regina whined, pawing at Emma in desperation. Red lines on Emma’s arms, running out of sight to her shoulders were clear evidence of her heat.

“Don’t worry. I need something else. Something you’ll like,” Emma replied. They would both like it, but she wanted to treat Regina. Hopefully, Regina would remember and take away from this act that Emma thought of only her, even when it came to heat induced sex.

Regina did not ask questions, especially as Emma kissed and nibbled her neck. She paused at Regina’s scrumptious breasts, but did not linger for long. A few licks, just to remind herself of the wonderful taste. She could not resist those mocha nipples, treating them to a few nibbles and bites. Traveling south, she jumped right in, running her tongue along Regina’s wet flesh. She was sweet and, best of all, tasted like a mix of both of them. _Mine_. Regina tasted like she belonged to Emma and Emma wanted more immediately.

Regina moaned and moved with Emma’s mouth, putting her legs on Emma’s shoulders. Taking a moment to appreciate the gesture, Emma nuzzled Regina’s soft thighs, but a whine from Regina made Emma return back to where they both wanted her. Emma kissed and licked, drawing out more sweetness and hot sounds from Regina. It was amazing to her ears, making other parts of her spring to back life. She throbbed, but refused to move from her spot, drinking in all that was Regina. She was certain she could get drunk on such superb honey. 

Regina dug her heels into Emma’s back, grinding into her. Emma moaned, tongue busy, lips happy. She eased her hands against Regina’s sides until they rested on Regina’s bouncing breasts. The feel of Regina’s nipples under her thumbs pulled a groan from her. The taste and feel of Regina was the best thing ever.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Regina sang. 

Regina’s hand ran through Emma’s hair, it felt like she was petting Emma, which Emma should mind, but did not. Hell, Regina could have probably slapped a collar on her and declared ownership and she would have happily taken it. Then, she started chanting Emma name like a prayer. Emma moved a hand to Regina’s hip, pulling Regina closer, taking more of her into her mouth, loving every moment of it.

 _Mine!_ Regina had to be hers. It was the only thing that made sense, the only reason for Regina to say her name in worship. Regina belonged with her, to her. She could and would give Regina everything to get her through this and beyond.

Emma glanced up to see Regina’s head thrown back and her other hand stroking her breast. Emma moved Regina’s hand out of the way and took charge once more. That was her job, her pleasure, her Regina.

“Mine,” Emma said and slid her tongue inside of Regina. Slick velvet enveloped her. She could not possibly get any harder than she was, but she refused to move her mouth.

Regina’s hips moved faster, chasing Emma’s mouth. Emma caught her clit between her lips and suckled. Regina crowed and gripped Emma’s skull. Emma kept going, but Regina tried to wiggle away. Where the hell did she think she was going? Emma was far from done with her. Emma growled and grabbed Regina by the waist, yanking her back.

“Emma, let go,” Regina ordered.

“No,” Emma replied. She wanted more.

“Need more,” Regina replied, panting now and still pushing away. “Let go. Give me what I want.”

Emma sucked her teeth, but released Regina and she showed just how eager she was for more. She rushed to her hands and knees. Emma almost swallowed her tongue, which wouldn’t have bothered her since it was coated in her and Regina’s essences. Knowing not to ask questions, as Regina might change her mind, Emma moved into position.

“You want me, Regina?” Emma asked, taking herself into her hand. _Mine, mine, mine_. Their position all but confirmed this for her.

“You know I do,” Regina breathed. “You know you want me.”

“Always,” Emma replied, sliding herself through Regina’s love. Regina pushed back, causing her to sink. They both moaned in relief and Emma moved up further, bottoming out.

“Fuck, yes,” Regina said, rocking against Emma.

“Yeah.” Emma slammed her hips into Regina’s ass. The bump echoed through the room along with their wanton moaning.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Regina chanted with each pump.

Emma grabbed Regina’s hips and drove into her with reckless abandon. She could hardly think beyond the glorious feel of the mayor. It was like having Regina all around her, everywhere. It was perfect. It was Heaven. It was home. She could lose herself in this world of Regina and never care to find her way out. This was where she always wanted to be, had always wanted to be, dreamed of being.

Emma leaned forward and nipped at Regina’s ear. Regina let out a soft cough as Emma hit a sweet spot. Emma shuddered as warm, wet walls embraced her. “Feels so good.”

Regina nodded, licking her lips. “The best.”

Emma would have beat her chest if she was not otherwise occupied. She was The Best. Her hips went to hyperdrive and her hand slipped between Regina’s legs. A slight brush of her fingertips to Regina’s clit and Regina fell to the pillows, screaming into the fabric, clutching Emma tightly, gripping, vibrating, and sending ecstasy through Emma. Pride pushed Emma’s body on, going deeper and deeper. She would fill Regina again, put a baby in her, just like they both wanted.

The more Emma thrust, the more Regina moved until she was lying on the bed. Emma was still on top of her, nipples grazing Regina’s back. Emma licked the shell of Regina’s ear. Regina got up onto her elbows, pressing against Emma more. Emma backed off a little, thinking Regina might want to get up. They ended up in a sitting position and then Emma fell back, giving Regina the reverse cowgirl pose. Regina did not miss a beat, riding Emma with vigor. Each motion like was the very definition of joy. Emma grabbed her hips and held on for the ride.

“Emma, Emma, Emma,” Regina beseeched her name like a prayer.

“Fuck,” Emma hissed, thrusting upward. She had never felt anything so good and probably never would. She did not want to feel anything beyond Regina.

“Gimme,” Regina begged.

Emma knew just what Regina wanted and she would give it to her. And then Regina dropped down on her, hitting her climax. Her nails dug into Emma’s thighs and each bite of her nails sent flashes of pleasure through Emma. Couple that with Regina gripping her, pulling her in deeper, she could not hold back. She might have crushed Regina’s pelvis as she came, hips still hammering to push her knot in. Regina collapsed forward the moment it popped inside and cried out her climax, writhing against Emma, who could not stop moving.

Somehow, Emma wiggled onto her side, taking Regina with her. Regina moaned and the noise prompted Emma’s hands to wander. She plucked Regina’s nipple and kissed her behind the ear and across her neck. Regina purred and pressed herself deeper into Emma’s hands. The mayor reached behind her, hand falling to Emma’s ass. She caressed and clutched Emma with each rock and pulse of her knot. Emma fell asleep, inside the warmth and glory that was Regina. She had only felt so content once in her life.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: when Regina’s heat lifts, things do no go as Emma planned.


	3. Racing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney/ABC does.
> 
> A/N: some more g!p sex and such.

 

3: Racing

Regina’s legs were locked around Emma’s waist as Emma thrust into her. She was so warm and inviting, pulling Emma in, squeezing just right. Emma never wanted to leave.

Emma was on her feet while Regina was on the edge of the bed. Her breasts bounced, hypnotizing Emma, who had to grip one. She massaged the shaking globe, pinching a hard nipple, as Regina moaned and scratched her torso. Emma’s body was a map of bruises and scratches. Each spot seemed like a badge of honor to her. Regina’s body was the same, along with a few bites, none close to a mating mark. Regina had been extra careful, not leaving teeth marks anywhere.

“Please,” Regina panted, eyes pleading, digging down into Emma’s soul.

Emma would never tire of Regina begging for her knot. It was beyond the alpha in her. It was this beautiful, powerful woman who only wanted her. She was worthy of Regina. Regina wanted her. Only she could touch Regina like this, bring Regina this type of pleasure.

“I just…” Emma breathed out.

Regina yanked Emma to her body, using her legs. The strength sent shivers through the sheriff. Emma growled and jabbed Regina harder. Regina threw her head back, cried out, and gripped Emma enough to have stars dance before her eyes. Emma pumped harder, seeking everything Regina had to give her.

Regina scratched Emma more. The burn of her nails was even a blessing, anointing Emma in the mayor’s passion. Emma pushed even more, feeling the edge coming. Leaning down, she braced herself holding Regina’s waist and hammered into her. Regina’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she clamped down on Emma with the same breathtaking flutter as she had all day and night. Emma was gone, following Regina right over the edge.

“Emma,” Regina said her name with breathless reverence. Emma would sell her soul to hear that sound every day, but she could not. She did not own her soul anymore. It belonged to Regina.

Emma’s knot slid home and she felt anchored to the world again. Regina cooed nonsense words in her ear, kissing any bit of Emma she could reach. Emma felt like her body might turn to goo from being so relaxed.

Emma was not sure how or when, but eventually they ended up back in the middle of the bed, which was messy and wet. The room smelled of sex and sweat. But, beyond that sweetness and love surrounded Emma. She fell asleep with her arms around Regina, her nose pressed to Regina’s neck. Regina was covered in her musk and it was magnificent.

When Emma woke up, her stomach let her know she had gone several hours—over twenty-four according to the clock—without food. She looked at the sleeping body next to her and smiled. Regina was worth it. She looked so peaceful and satisfied. Pride bloomed in Emma’s chest.

She would starve to death if she could do it by Regina’s side. But, better than that, would be living and spending her time with Regina. For now, she would feed the beast that was her stomach and get Regina a little substance in case they had to keep going.

Emma was not exactly an expert on omegas and did not have much experience with heats. She did not know how long they lasted. But, she did know one could not live on sex and bathroom sink water for long. So, she made her way to the kitchen to see what Regina had for her to throw together.

Of course there were no hot dogs or frozen pizza, which would have been Emma’s preference for a quick meal. But, Regina had dinner leftovers in glass containers. It looked like it was one meal and she was not sure if it would feed both of them. She wondered how long Regina lived off this one meal, waiting for Henry to come home to force her to make another one. Of course, since Regina also fed Zelena, the meal probably was not too old. The thought did not help lift her spirits, though. _I gotta get the kid to come back here more, show him I’m okay_.

Regina was trying so hard not to push Henry away, it seemed like she was willing to let him drift, even though it hurt. Emma did not want that to happen. Her heart clenched a little more when she found sandwich meat and different slices of gourmet cheese in the fridge. Regina was not the one eating deli meat. She really was just waiting for her son to come home.

Emma sighed as she unpacked what she needed. She made herself a simple bologna sandwich while heating up the other food. There was iced tea in the fridge, so she poured Regina a tall order of that and practically swallowed her sandwich before plating the food. She did a little dance, feeling beyond proud at not only sating Regina but making her food, and then gathered up her goodies to return to the bedroom. She could take care of Regina.

-8-8-8-8-

Regina woke up with a clear head for the first time in too long. She yawned, feeling a lovely tingle throughout her body and the best type of sore between her legs. _Emma does it just right_. The thought made her shoot up from her resting position.

“Damn it,” she snarled. Her potion had not worked. Emma ruined all chances of it and then somehow made it through her defenses to ruin her. “Bitch,” she hissed.

“Hey, Regina, I brought you some grub,” Emma said as she entered the room, holding a plate and a glass.

“You bitch!” Regina screamed as she jumped out of bed. It was a struggle to stay on her feet, but she would not give Emma the satisfaction of seeing her drop from being screwed so good.

Emma’s expression dropped, looking like a kicked puppy, which just pissed Regina off more. How dare Emma act like the victim here?! Regina got in Emma’s face.

“Don’t you dare look at me like that! You know I didn’t want this!” Regina swung her arm wildly behind her, motioning to the bed.

Emma blinked. “The… the food?” She held up the plate like the moron she was.

“I put that damned forcefield up to keep all the alphas out while I rode out this fucking heat, but here you are, knowing this would be the one time I couldn’t tell you no, knowing I wasn’t in my right mind!” Regina jabbed her finger in Emma’s face.

“But… but… but… you let me in!” Emma said, eyebrows scrunched up and eyes watery and pleading.

“Why the hell would I let you in? I don’t want anything to do with you, Emma! I don’t want you!” Regina roared. Even in her fury, she could see the exact moment Emma died inside. It gave her no satisfaction, which only pissed her off even more.

“You… you… don’t… you don’t…” Tears gathered in Emma’s eyes and dropped the items she held, glass shattering all around them. She turned and fled the room.

“Oh, of course you run! Why didn’t you run yesterday?” Regina screamed, not bothering to follow. Not while her throat burned and her eyes did the same as they were flooded with angry tears. She collapsed to the floor, feeling hollow, torn. “Damn you to Hell, Emma Swan!” She clutched her stomach and screamed at the carpet, body shaking. 

 _You weak fucking omega_. The thought ripped a louder scream from Regina, hurting her throat. She hated this. She hated Emma. Everyone else believed she was an alpha. Everything about her said alpha and then Emma fucking Swan came along. Her potion worked perfectly until Emma fucking Swan. She screamed again, hoarse and raw, and punched the floor hard enough to split her knuckles open. The pain did not even register, nor did the dripping blood. She wanted to tear herself in half and escape all of this, run like Emma had done. 

“You can’t run from what you are and you will always be weak,” Regina growled, beating against her breast with a bloody fist. And, worst of all, those closest to her would always prove it. “That’s the fate of an omega.” That was her fate. “No!” The floor felt her wrath again.

No. She had refused that fate before. Once she killed Leopold, she promised she would never be weak again. She cast out all that made her weak and forsook her sex, banished her status. She would not be anyone’s bitch, not even Fate. She would shake this off. She would down her potion again and show the masses she was the strong one. She was in control.

“I am in control…” She crumbled all the way to the floor in a naked heap, curled into a fetal position, and cried like never before.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma made it to the foot of the stairs before remembering all of her clothes were in Regina’s bedroom. There was no way in Hell she could go back up there, not to hear how unwanted she was, not to hear about how she did something Regina did not want, not to hear how worthless she was and how terrible she was. So, she put all of her effort into teleporting to her house and somehow managed it, even though she felt like she was going to throw up.

By some miracle, she did not vomit, but she could not stop weeping. For a second, she looked around her home, not sure what to do with herself. Turning her attention to her hands, she felt dirty, remembering they were someplace they did not have permission to be. She was somewhere she did not have permission to be.

“Filthy fucking alpha,” Emma hissed.

She ran into her shower, trying to wash away the whole incident, but she knew it was impossible. Regina was on her skin, in her heart. What happened was in her bones and tattooed on her soul. She was the worst thing ever. She collapsed in the tub, under the boiling hot spray, bawling her eyes out. Regina had not let her in. Regina did not want her. She had taken what she wanted with no regard toward Regina. Just like a fucking alpha.

“Stupid fucking alpha. Fucking alpha,” Emma cried and she banged her head against the bottom of the tub over and over again. Soon, her blood mingled with water going down the drain.

Emma did not care, staying there until the water was ice cold. She did not turn off the water, crawled out of the tub, and somehow made it to her bedroom without standing all the way up. She was not sure how she ended up in a tank top and underwear, but at least there was that. She opened a cigar box that held her pills, the ones that blocked her alpha pheromones, hormones, and chemicals. She ate them all, over a handful of chalky, aspirin-sized tablets. She never wanted to feel like an alpha again. She hated being an alpha.

Collapsing on her bed, she had plans to pass out there, maybe die there, but then her stomach growled. She was still hungry. What did it matter? She could just stay in her room and eventually starve to death. That way, she would never hurt anyone ever again. _But, what about Henry?_ She could not do that to him, force him to not only deal with her death, but leave him to try to make sense of her suicide. Worst yet, he would probably be the one to find her wasting away.

“Well, if that’s the case, might as well go get some food and lots of liquor,” Emma said to herself. It was the best plan she had all day.

She put on some pants, simple joggers, not having the energy to struggle with her jeans right now. She staggered outside. Her feet were cold and rough. It took her a long moment to realize she had not put on shoes. She turned around, righted that wrong, and was on her way again. People stared at her as she swayed down the block. Did they know? Did they know she violated Regina? Did they know she was an alpha? Did they know she was a disgusting piece of shit?

Emma almost fell into _Granny’s_ , ready to beg for a bear claw and a shot of whiskey. She did not even make it to the counter. Ruby was in her face.

“Oh, my god, Emma, what happened?” Ruby asked. 

Emma blinked. Did Ruby know what happened, what she had done? Did everyone know? Was that why they were gawking at her? Maybe she should have committed suicide when she had the chance. Now, everyone would know she was worthless and they would all disown her, disavow her, dismiss her. She would no longer exist, savior or not.

“Emma, you’re bleeding and your eyes…” Ruby shook her head. “I’m going on break!”

Ruby grabbed Emma by the hand and dragged her off. They went into the B and B section, up to Ruby’s room. Ruby took her to the bathroom and forced her to sit on the edge of the tub. She grabbed Emma’s face and inspected it. Emma was not sure what was going on. Was Ruby looking for evidence, a mark that she was horrible? There had to be a mark to let everyone know she was wasted space. It would explain why she was never adopted.

“You might have a concussion, Emma. You’re bleeding from your forehead and your eyes are all glassy,” Ruby said.

“Concussion?” Emma felt dizzy and listed to the side a little. Ruby caught her, kept her up.

“Yeah, a concussion. And, you smell kinda weird. What happened to your alpha scent? You’re like… I dunno even know. You’re…” Ruby gasped. “Emma, are you high?”

Emma gave a slow nod. “Took ‘em all.” She did not feel high, though. She just felt sick. Sick and tired. On so many levels.

“Emma, that’s dangerous! I don’t know what’s in those things, but come on, you never take all the drugs. What the hell were you thinking?” Ruby huffed as she went into her medicine cabinet. She pulled out bandages, alcohol, and cotton balls.

“I hate being an alpha…” Emma sniffed, rubbing her eye with the heel of her hand. She hated it more than anything else in life, more than her parents leaving her, more than Neal letting her go to jail, more than having the savior role forced upon her, and more than always having what she felt was the right thing blow up in her face.

Ruby caressed her cheek, making her tilt her head up a little. “Why? There’s nothing wrong with being an alpha.” She studied Emma’s forehead and then picked up a cotton ball.

“There’s everything wrong with being an alpha. They’re the worst types of people, to each other, to betas, to omegas. They suck. I suck.” Tears welled up in Emma’s eyes. She was the worst of the worst. She could feel it down to the tips of her toes.

“What happened, Emma? Should I call Regina?” Ruby asked before pressing the cotton ball to Emma’s wound.

Emma hissed as a searing pain shot through her head. Funny, whenever something was wrong with her now, a person offered to call Regina. Usually, she would decline, more because she did not want help in general or she did not want to bother Regina with her problems, but now she was certain Regina would skin her alive if someone mentioned her name to the mayor. “No! Regina doesn’t want to see me, doesn’t want me, because I’m a stupid fucking alpha.” _She never wanted me. No one ever does_.

“Aw, Emma, you’re not stupid. I know you love Regina and she’s an alpha, but it’s not unheard of for two alphas to be together,” Ruby said.

Emma laughed, but was really sobbing. Everyone thought Regina was an alpha and she could understand why. Regina exhibited all the generic behavior of an alpha, especially when she was the Evil Queen. Not that the mayor’s sexual status mattered. Regina did not want her because no one wanted her, even the person who could nullify her drugs just by being around her. No one else was capable of doing that. As time went by, Emma had been able to get used to at least being around Regina without falling apart, but it did not matter. She lost control and burned down the world, just like before, just like always.

“In the Enchanted Forest, it was kinda frowned upon for two alphas to be together because it’s looked at as impossible for an alpha to be what you consider an alpha if you’re with an alpha. There can’t be two alphas in a relationship, but here’s it’s different. You guys are more progressive or whatever. So, maybe you should talk to Regina about it,” Ruby continued on as she opened the bandage.

Emma sighed and wiped her tears as well as her runny nose. “You know why I take the drugs to cover up being an alpha?”

“No, but if you’re willing to share, please feel free. I am a lowly beta, after all. Can’t figure out why a big, bad alpha would want to be little ol’ me,” Ruby remarked with a smile as she carefully applied the bandage to Emma’s forehead.

Emma shook her head. “At least you get to just develop a personality, get to understand who you really are. You don’t have a million chemicals addling your brain, making you aggressive and stupid and unable to keep your hands to yourself. You don’t have to worry about presenting, about your body going haywire. I was fourteen when I presented and lost my mind, lost control. I was living with a pretty good family. They treated me like a human being, good food, decent clothes, and they got me school supplies. I had my own bed in my own room. It was good. One of the best places I stayed, actually. But, then, one day, I became an alpha and it changed.”

Ruby sat down next to her. “Why?”

“They had a daughter, an omega. Julia. She was a senior, three years older than me. Her sire was strict and a big alpha named Elle. She was, like, a foot taller than me at the time with tattoos and muscles. She didn’t scare me or anything. She was nice. She controlled who Julia saw and hung out with, made sure no alphas of any type were around her and now here I was. After I presented, she took me out to the garage, turned on a table saw, backed me up to the wall, and grabbed me. She pressed a knife to me…” Emma trembled as she remembered, the buzz of the saw screaming in her brain, the feel of the alpha’s hand squeezing her, and the fear crawling at her spine. “She scared me then. Scared me a hell of whole lot. She pressed a knife to me and promised me if I touched her baby girl, her precious Julia, she would cut me right down the middle, from tip to belly button.”

Ruby gasped and put her hand on Emma’s knee. “Emma, that’s awful!”

Emma shook her head. “No, not at all. I let her know I understood and I wouldn’t touch Julia. I liked it there and I didn’t want to mess anything up. I wouldn’t touch Julia ever. I kept that promise for all of eight days.”

Ruby blinked. “What?”

Sighing, Emma shook her head. “I just started to notice how nice she smelled and she’d press up against me sometimes, like reaching for stuff in the cabinet. Her breasts felt so good against my back and arm, like fluffy pillows. We watched movies and her hand would brush up against me when she reached for popcorn and stuff. She started holding my hand and sometimes I’d accidentally touch her when she stretched or something because she still had my hand…” Emma swallowed. She had slid her hands over Julia’s breasts, across her thighs, and in between her legs. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to react?

Ruby shook her head. “Emma, no. It sounds like she took advantage of you.”

Emma shook her head. “No, she didn’t. I knew what I was doing and I kept getting hard around her. She said she could help me ‘cause Elle would’ve killed me if she saw me hard around Julia. She promised her mama wouldn’t find out and it was okay and she smelled so fucking good, Rubes!” She rubbed her face with both hands. “She smelled so fucking good and felt so good. How was I supposed to stop? And then…” She sighed. “Damn it, Ruby, she was sucking me. What the fuck was I supposed to do? I was fourteen. I just grew a goddamn dick and she’s giving me my first blowjob all in the same fucking week.”

“Emma, you tried.” Ruby rubbed Emma's back.

“I didn’t! I didn’t try at all!” Emma shot to her feet and threw her hands up. Her head swam for a moment, but she stayed her course. “She told me she was gonna help me. She told me to get undressed and my clothes damn near flew off. And, then she was on me and it was fucking amazing. I never felt anything like it! She said she could make me feel even better and she could help more and then she was naked. Fuck, she was naked and on me. And these tits are bouncing in my face and I’m touching and tasting and then the next thing I know Elle kicks in the door.”

“Shit, Emma,” Ruby said.

“Shit, indeed, my friend. Julia starts crying and Elle grabbed me by the neck. She’s screaming, I’m apologizing, begging for a second chance. She’s got her knife out again and got it against me while I’m all covered in her fucking daughter. I begged her, Ruby. Begged her.” 

Ruby’s eyes drifted to her crotch. “Shit, Emma. Did Elle cut you?”

Emma sniffled and ran her hand through her hair. “I begged her to fucking cut me. She could slice me right down the center all the way to my fucking throat. She could take me out to that fucking garage and power up that saw and cut it right off. She could castrate me with a goddamn butter knife for all I care. I just didn’t want to go back to the group home. It’s hard enough to be a teenager trying to find a home, but being a teenage alpha is worse. You’re already considered unruly and rebellious and not cute as a teen, but an alpha is also considered aggressive and definitely a risk to any betas or omegas that might be around, so you get shipped off to a special group home. It’s basically just a place were cops get to know you since they’re fairly certain they’ll be seeing you in a couple of years.” They were not wrong when it came to her.

“My god, Emma.”

Emma wiped her nose again and rubbed her face, fingers brushing against the bandage on her forehead. “She laughed, closed the knife, and sent me back with a fucking smile.” Her lip curled. “I got sent to live with the Snow Queen at that point and she was nuts. Not to mention, the alphas there were assholes. They kept picking fights, being dicks, stealing from each other, trying to build rank and rep. I got into more fights there than I had in my whole life and it was easy to see why we wouldn’t ever have homes, why no one would ever want us. I was out of there within in a month and never looked back.”

“Damn it, Emma. Does anyone know?” Ruby was up, her arms around Emma. She cupped the back of Emma’s head, like her dad did and just made her cry more.

“No! I can’t tell anyone!” Emma wept. She could not let the world know she was an alpha. She could not let anyone know she was an alpha. She pulled back and glared at Ruby. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“Of course not. So, you’ve been taking drugs ever since to be a beta?” Ruby asked.

Emma nodded. “I didn’t want to be _them_. I didn’t want to be a person who takes whatever the hell she wants. Then, out on the street, they make you feel weird anyway, like a freak for being a female alpha, like shit shouldn’t be that way. I didn’t wanna draw attention.”

Ruby nodded. Before she could say something else or Emma could elaborate, Emma’s stomach growled. Ruby laughed and took pity on her, dragging her back to the diner. She treated Emma to a double bacon cheeseburger and a root beer. She refused to serve Emma any alcohol, not with the head wound and the drugs in her system. That was okay. Emma would get some on her way home. 

-8-8-8-8-

Regina stayed in the steaming shower, hoping to burn off every reminder of Emma from her skin. It did not work. It felt like Emma was everywhere, not just inside of her (in more ways than she cared to think about), but all around her. She needed to wipe the memory of Emma from every inch of her home. She scrubbed the bathroom with every cleaner and disinfectant she owned, but it did not help. When she moved to the bedroom, she ripped the sheets from her bed and, instead of laundering them, she set them ablaze in her hands. She wanted nothing to do with the sheets, the mattress. She clawed at the damned bed before setting it on fire, too.

“How the hell did Emma make it through my shield? She said I let her in. Why the hell would I let her in?” Regina snarled. _Because you’re weak for her_. “I am not weak for her. I am not weak!” The fire on the bed roared higher, popping and crackling, replacing the aroma of sex with purifying smoke. “I am not weak.”

Yet Emma Swan constantly made it through her defenses, not just yesterday, but so many years ago. Emma had power over her, but she vowed a lifetime ago, no one would ever have power over her again. She was in charge. She was in control. She was the damn alpha in her own life. In everyone’s lives!

“I was in control until fucking Emma Swan! Until fucking Emma Swan.” Regina paced the bedroom with the bed still on burning bright. “Fucking Emma Swan.” It did not make any sense. It felt like there were bugs crawling under her skin and pins in her brain. “How the hell can this happen? How is Emma in my system like this? How do we have this connection?” No one in her life had ever affected her the way Emma Swan did. She growled again. “Tinker Bell! Tinker Bell!”

Regina needed an explanation. The only person who should have been able to invade her senses in such a way was her soul mate, which they all knew Emma Swan was not. Something was wrong.

Tink appeared next to her armchair. “No need to yell.” She glanced over to her left. “Um… your bed is on fire.” 

Regina glared at her, like it was her fault the bed was on fire. “I am aware. What I am not aware of is why the hell Emma Swan can make me lose myself when Robin didn’t even have that power and he was my fucking soul mate? I never felt a connection to him, never felt myself come undone over him, yet Emma Swan makes me lose my mind.” None of it made any sense. Robin Hood died thinking Regina was an alpha. Emma had not known it was possible for Regina to pretend to be an alpha until she accepted the existence of magic. Emma was the only person to know Regina was just a very bitchy omega.

Tinker Bell stared at her, leaning forward in the chair. She put a finger to her mouth and then pointed at Regina. “Okay, you’re clearly having a moment. You wanna put the bed out and have a logical conversation with me?”

Regina glowered at the bed and waved her hand. The flames were gone. She tugged at her bathrobe, not even sure when she put it on, but at least she would not offend Tink with her nakedness. Tinker Bell watched her, like she knew, even though fairies had no idea of sexuality or gender or anything. They did not have genitals or hormones and did not procreate through sex.

“You said Robin Hood was my soul mate, but I don’t feel a friction for him as I do for…” Regina could not bring herself to say the name. Goddamn Emma Swan.

Tinker Bell smirked at her. “As you do for…?”

Regina snarled. “Did you mess up that spell? It was amateur hour with you, wasn’t it? You botched that spell or you lied to me about it. One of the two.” Had the second chance all been a lie? She had never felt much for Robin, but she tried to make it work because of the pixie dust. After all, who was she to dispute such powerful magic?

Tinker Bell frowned. “You think I botched the spell or lied to you? Are you kidding me? I lost my wings for you!”

“You lost your wings for you! You were out there trying to prove you were better than Blue wanted to give you credit for and you used me to do it!” Regina pointed at her.

Tinker Bell’s nostrils flared and then she took a deep breath. “Okay, you know what, you’re obviously all worked up over something with Emma Swan, but let me lay it out for you. I didn’t botch the spell. The problem is that I didn’t understand the spell. I also didn’t understand you.”

“And now you know better?” Regina scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Tinker Bell nodded. “I totally do. I understand humans better and I understand you better. One of the reasons I could forgive you for running away and making it seem like what I did was moot was because I get that in human society you can’t just do whatever the hell you want all the time and sometimes what’s right for you isn’t the right decision because people could get hurt. You couldn’t just go to the guy in the tavern, not because you didn’t want to, even though I’m sure you were scared as hell, but you couldn’t just walk away from the King. I get that now. Me pushing you was cruel and I’m sorry for that.”

“I don’t want your damn apologizes. I want an explanation!” Regina pointed to the floor and blew a hole in it.

Tink did not even blink as tiny pieces of wood and carpet fluttered around the room. “I’m giving you one. I’ve also learned you don’t trust being happy. You ran because you were scared, scared he really was your soul mate, your happy ending. You didn’t think you could have it. Why should you think that? You never got to have it before, right?”

Regina ground her teeth together. “Get to the point, Tink, or my next angry finger won’t be pointed at the floor.”

Tinker Bell pressed her hands together. “My point is that I miscalculated because I didn’t know. There were so many factors that went into this. What else I didn’t know was that the spell doesn’t led you to the person who is your soul mate.”

Regina flinched. “Then what?” she asked through gritted teeth. She wasted her time with Robin, groveled at his feet, let him treat her as if she was worthless, and debased herself for nothing? _Just like the weak omega you are_.

Tink pulled her mouth to one side for a moment. “Um… well, it goes after characteristics that best match with you, not the person best matched to you. He’s noble, and blond, and all, which I know is apparently your type. But, more… what do you call her, a noble idiot, right?”

Regina narrowed her eyes on Tinker Bell. “Watch it.” She was about to argue against comparing Emma to Robin, as there was no comparison, but she caught herself.

“I’m just saying it went to the person who had the closest qualities you’d be attracted to. You like people who are noble and kind and unnecessarily heroic who never give up and don’t know when to quit. It can’t fill in the little things, though. You filled in the little things.” Tinker Bell stood and stepped closer to her, her eyes gentle and caring. Regina wanted to set her on fire, but it would not do any good against a fairy. “Regina, you need to let yourself be happy. Don’t rely on magic. Rely on yourself.”

The urge to set Tink on fire was even higher, but Regina quelled the desire and shook her head. “You still don’t understand.”

Tinker Bell watched her with glistening eyes. “What’s to not understand? You’ve been fighting destiny and life for longer than I have. But, I learned in Neverland, sometimes, you have to stop fighting and just accept the way things are. In Neverland, when I finally stopped fighting, I made friends with a few Lost Boys and it made existence for all of us just a little better. We were able to take a step up from survival. It’s time for you to stop surviving and start living.”

Regina sucked her teeth. “Oh, so I should just accept Emma and make existence a little better for both of us?” It was not that easy. Nothing was ever easy.

Regina hated the sorrowful look on Tink’s face. She did not need sympathy, especially not from a fallen fairy. “Regina, are you willing to punish yourself and Emma this time around? There are no excuses anymore. There’s no reason for you to not walk through the door. You and Emma found each other on your own. You opened each other up on your own. Damn it, Regina, you have a son with her. Isn’t that enough? Why can’t you just accept it now? You’re in charge. You making the decision to push her away isn’t changing destiny. It’s making your lives suck,” Tinker Bell said.

Regina curled her lip. “The Lost Boys teach you those words?”

Tinker Bell grinned. “Oh, yeah. But, you’re getting off track. Regina, we’re friends, right?”

Regina sighed. “Yes, of course.” It was painful to admit, but Tink was one of the few people she cared about.

Tink reached for her and touched her hand for a brief moment. “I hate seeing you miserable. I hate seeing you twisted up and setting the bed on fire. I know what being an omega means to you and I know you never want to lose that control, but you have control over this situation. If you didn’t, Emma would still be here, but I know you sent her away.”

Regina sucked her teeth and looked away. Her eyes fell to where Emma dropped the dishes. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Emma beat out her potion and made it through her shield, did not make force her to do anything, and then went to get her food after amazing marathon sex. Emma, who came back for her time and time again. Emma, who took care of their son, especially when she could not. Emma, who mostly let her go at her own rate, except recently when it was clear they were affecting each other again.

“Regina, if you can be yourself with her, trust yourself with her, then be with her,” Tinker Bell said.

“It’s not that easy,” Regina replied, not after the way she treated Emma, not now and not before.

“Nothing worth it ever is and some things are different types of hard. Being friends with you, for example. It would’ve been easier for me to walk away, easier for me to forget about you, easier for me if I acted like you hadn’t put your heart in my hand,” Tinker Bell said.

Regina grunted and rubbed her face with one hand. It was funny, she had put her heart in the hands of Tinker Bell and Robin Hood, but refused to put it in possession of the person who already owned it. The person who gave her Henry. The person who threatened to take Henry away.

“She has all the power,” Regina sighed, falling to what remained of the mattress. She sat on the edge. “She has more power than my mother or Leopold ever could because she has the power to take my son from me.”

Tinker Bell shrugged. “But, will she take your son from you?”

“She already tried! She showed up here after ten years and acted like she had a right to him!” Regina roared.

“She did have a right to him, Regina. He’s her son, too,” Tinker Bell pointed out.

Regina sucked her teeth and put her head in her hands. Henry was Emma’s son, too. And eventually, he would find out how Regina lied yet again and she knew whose side he would take, laying all the blame at her feet, not that he would be unfounded in those suspicions. She rubbed her eyes.

“She wants to tell him,” Regina said. She could not, would not be able to deal with that, with being rejected once more. _How do you think Emma felt with you doing that to her?_ She did not even want to think about that.

Tinker Bell shrugged. “Maybe it’s time to be honest. Honest with him, honest with Emma, and honest with yourself, Regina. You don’t need to lord over everyone anymore. You know that.”

Tears stung her eyes and she could not help crying. “It’s not even about being an omega, is it? It’s me. I ruin everything I touch.”

Tinker Bell shook her head. “You do things the hard way, but you haven’t ruined anything yet. You have to act fast, I’m sure. I mean, there’s only so much pushing away one person can take. But, let me tell you this, letting Emma get away from you, hiding the truth, those things are weak.”

Regina scowled. Tinker Bell was right. Those things were weak and she was not weak. It was easier to let Emma get away. It was easier to lie to Henry. It was easier to pretend being an omega was the problem. She was the problem and the solution left a mess by her bedroom door.

“Regina, you have a chance to be free, like you’ve always wanted. Someone who accepts you for who you are. Don’t let her get away,” Tinker Bell said.

When was the last time Regina was able to be herself? Roughly thirteen years ago. She had been allotted the liberty to be herself, to be a woman who made a decision about what she wanted to do without worrying about how other people saw it. It did not involve people having to die. It did not involve a curse. It involved laughs, mixing liquors, a stroll through the park, and some of the best, most confusing sex she had ever had until today. It was arguably the best day of her life and she ruined it.

“I have to go!” Regina shot up from the bed. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Regina finds Emma in an unexpected state.


	4. Another Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney/ABC does.
> 
> A/N: warning… pain and suffering ahead. I don’t want to say what kind to avoid giving it away, but not for the faint of heart.

4: Another Story 

Regina stood in front of Emma’s dark, foreboding house. It never suited Emma, even as the Dark One. She kept it after that mess blew over because it was some place she could be alone, gather her thoughts or just catch her breath from their usual madness. She was there alone as much as Zelena was at the farmhouse. But, Regina was not sure where else Emma could be at the moment. She had called her several times and Emma had not picked up. Snow and Charming claimed they had not seen her since yesterday and Henry was still with them. She had also checked at the diner and Ruby said she missed Emma by about an hour. The house was the last place she could check.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up the pathway to the door. The doorway seemed to loom and if she listened carefully enough, she swore she could hear the house laughing, deep and diabolic. She rang the bell, but there was no answer. Listening carefully now, she could not hear anything, no signs of life. There was sick, sour smell with a hint of metal about the place, hovering like the sword of Damocles. She leaned over, looking through the glass pane framing the door.

“Oh, my god! Emma!” Regina could hard breathe, seeing Emma slumped by the stairs, dark pools around her. She teleported inside and appeared by Emma’s side. The area was drenched in the aroma of despair and desolation like a fresh coat of paint. “Emma!” The dark pool was blood. There was a bottle of tequila and a knife Regina knew to be Emma’s by a pale, limp hand. “Emma!”

Emma’s head lulled to the side. “Regina…” she sounded dazed. Her eyes were not focused.

“Emma, what happened?” Regina did her best not to touch Emma, not wanting to harm her further, but scanned the general area. Emma’s wrists were not slit, but there was smeared blood on her skin. Her shirt was clean at the top, but drenched in blood at the bottom. And then, Regina found the source. “Oh, my god.”

Emma’s pants were down and she did not have on her usual boxer-briefs. There was blood everywhere, coming from her crotch. Regina was not sure the scope of the damage, but considering the amount of blood, Regina imagined it was deep, extensive.

“Not gonna hurt you again,” Emma murmured. “See?” She laughed, sounding drunk, as she picked up her hand like it weighed too much. Her hand fell in her lap. “Never again.”

Regina sniffled and kept tears at bay. “Oh, Emma, you idiot. I didn’t want this.” _But, what did you expect after the way you treated her?_ Well, how could she expect self-mutilation?

Emma shook her head and took a deep breath before she began bawling. “I never wanted to hurt you. I hate that I hurt you. So, now…” She coughed, nose running, drool sliding down the corner of her mouth. “I hate it… I hate it! And I’m doing what should’ve been done sixteen years ago. I cut it.” And, suddenly, she laughed and tapped herself in the chest with her bloody hand. “I cut it off! I win because I am not that thing! I am not!”

“No, Emma, you are not a thing. You’re an amazing person and a hero. A hero,” Regina said, settling down on the floor next to Emma, careful not to slip in the blood. She pulled Emma into a hug and massaged her back, slowly seeping some much needed healing magic into the sheriff. The agony Emma had to be in having carved her penis like a split hotdog had to be immense. “You’re a hero.”

Emma cried harder. “No, I hurt you, like everyone else. I hurt you like a fucking alpha. Because we just take shit and I thought I was beyond that, but whenever you’re involved, I fuck up.”

Regina cradled Emma to her and caressed her forehead, which was drenched with sweat. A bandage on her head was hanging on by a thread. Regina could just make out small wounds under the bandage. What had Emma done because of her carelessness?

Regina clicked her tongue. “No, you didn’t hurt me. I hurt us, just like before. I was the one who did this. I hate being an omega and being around you, it sent me into heat. I haven’t been in heat in decades, Emma. Decades. It’s scary, so scary. It reminded me of when I was… it reminded me that I’m not in control, that I’m just a weak, little omega.” No matter what she did, where she was, she would always be a weak, little omega.

Emma stared her down, eyes locked on her, looking down into whatever pit existed inside of her. “You’re not weak. I’m weak! I should’ve walked away when I started smelled you. Instead, I kept harassing you. I kept bothering you! I kept pushing!”

Regina stroked Emma’s head, running her fingers through damp locks. “No, no, no. You’re not weak. You stayed away whenever I asked you. You didn’t push the issues about Henry when I asked. You have been patient and kind to me. Even in heat, you were just looking out for me.”

“You said you didn’t want it. You didn’t want me, but I did it anyway. Goddamn it, Regina, I raped you!” Emma sobbed, clutching the edge of Regina’s shirt, leaving a bloody handprint. “I raped you…” She broke down, slumping against Regina and weeping like a disowned child. “I raped you… just like Julia…” Her body shook.

Regina’s face scrunched up. “I’m not sure who Julia is or what you did with her, but you didn’t rape me, Emma. I wanted you yesterday, just like I wanted you thirteen years ago.”

“But… you left and you said you didn’t want me. You said—” Emma coughed and sniffled.

Regina stroked Emma’s ashen cheek and ran her hand through golden hair once more. “I lied, Emma. I lied because I was scared. Of course I want you. You’re the only one. I told you. You’re the only one.”

Emma shook her head, eyes glassy and bloodshot as tears poured down her face. “No, no, no. That was the heat talking, just like you let me in. It was just the heat craze. No one wants me. No one ever wants me.”

 _Do you see what you did? You truly do ruin everything you touch. How could you do this to her, to Emma?_ Regina had felt like a monster several times in her life, but this moment beat out even killing her father. She had pushed Emma to this act, left Emma thinking she was rapist, and believing she was unwanted. The greatest crime ever against Emma was to make her feel worthless.

Regina pulled back a little and cupped Emma’s face with both hands. “No, it was not the heat talking. It was me talking. Even if it was just the heat, Emma, you’re the one who sent me into heat. Being around you has always triggered a reaction in me and I didn’t know how to handle it. That’s why I screamed at you and that’s why I ran all those years ago.”

“I don’t want to hurt you…” Emma’s voice cracked as color slowly returned to her cheeks. She did not seem to notice the magic slowly patching her back together.

Regina wiped away Emma’s tears with her thumbs. “You haven’t hurt me. I hurt you and I hurt us. Let me fix it.” She had to fix it or she would never be able to forgive herself. She would never be able to move on, continue living. If she broke Emma, then she broke herself as well.

Emma cried more, but managed a small smile and a nod. Regina ended up leaning against the wall of the stairs. Emma wiggled until she settled against Regina’s chest. They were silent for a while. The air around them settled, but still felt thick, heavy.

Regina was tempted to vanish the blood with her magic, but she did not want to make any sudden movements. Emma needed careful, tender consideration at the moment. No need for her to find out her mutilation was thwarted until she could handle it.

“I hate being an omega,” Regina eventually said. She owed Emma an explanation, if nothing else.

Emma sighed. “I figured since everyone seems to think you’re an alpha. Magic?” Her voice was scratchy, but she sounded a little better. 

“Yes, I created a potion to not only hide my pheromones, but disguise them to fool the senses into believing I’m an alpha. Not just an alpha, _the_ alpha,” Regina said.

“Why?”

Regina sighed, her shoulders dropping. She never explained herself about this. There never was anyone she had to explain it to. But, she owed Emma and maybe it was good to say it aloud. 

“Because alphas have all the power, Emma. Alphas have everything and omegas have nothing, born smaller and weaker than anyone. My life was controlled by alphas, before I even presented. Alphas are always in control, always ruling over everyone, stronger and more powerful by the grace of the damn gods. My mother wasn’t an alpha, but she acted like one, fooled people into thinking she was, despite the fact that she gave birth to me. Hell, there were times when I believed in my heart, she was an alpha. Just from the way she dominated space and loomed over everyone. Well, almost everyone. The real bastard in the family was my grandfather. He was a king and he was an alpha. He lorded over us, made sure we understood we had everything through his grace and his grace alone. I felt the smallest around him, all the time. He looked at me as if I were beneath him because my mother was beneath him. He made my mother miserable and, thus, she made me miserable. He never failed to remind her of her place and she never failed to remind me of where I would end up.”

“Is he the one who really made you marry the king, like one of those royal alliances or something?” Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. “No, nothing like that. My grandfather was dead by the time that happened and we had been banished. My mother got rather annoyed with my grandfather and let’s just say things got a little out of hand.”

“She killed him.” It was sort of what her mother did… which Regina inherited.

Regina sighed. “Yes. I’m fairly certain they both made several attempts on each others’ lives, but she won. There was never really any evidence of her doing it, as my mother doesn’t typically leave behind marks. My uncle, who ascended the throne, knew the truth enough to banish us. I was ten. We were pushed to the borderlands and my mother immediately had the surrounding towns and villages thinking she was an alpha.”

Emma’s brow furrowed. “How?”

“She made a potion. It’s easier for a beta to fool the senses and, let’s face it, my mother had the personality of an alpha. Eventually, I took her potion and improved on it for myself. Before that, though, I was a little lady omega, expected to follow and obey, expected to submit to my alpha, to any alpha. I would say my mother trained me well.”

Emma managed a little laugh. “No, she didn’t. You’re a rebel now and you were a rebel then.” 

A small smirk worked its way onto Regina’s face, even though she tried to fight it off. “Maybe a little. Not enough to fend off the alphas in my life, though. Even though my mother was not a true alpha, she behaved like one, well before the potion. When I presented, she had lessons drilled into me as to what would be expected of me as an omega and how it would be so much easier for me to become a queen because of my status.”

“Easier to become queen because you’re an omega?” Emma’s face scrunched up.

“Most monarchs who inherit their thrones would rather marry an omega, someone who will submit, than any other sexual status. I went from my mother to King Leopold, who was also an alpha. They controlled me. They controlled everything. I was conditioned to do as they said. Emma, in my world, omegas did nothing, but obey the alpha,” Regina replied. “I was always subjected to their whim.” The memory caused pains in her stomach, but she swallowed it. Now was not the time.

Emma pouted. “And now you got me busting into your life.”

“No, that’s just it. You’re so different. You were cocky, but not pushy, not entitled. You know that no means no. Hell, you wait for me to take the lead and you follow. You allow me to be comfortable with the situation and back off as soon as I give you the signal that I’m not all right.” This was the most frightening thing about Emma. Emma knew she was not the alpha she pretended to be, knew she was an omega, but still ducked away the second Regina made the situation tense, apologized the moment Regina made it seem like she crossed the line, and stopped whenever Regina gave the word. Emma was like the antithesis of an alpha without seeming like an omega.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Emma poked out her lip.

“You never have. I promise you.” Regina kissed the side of her head. She petted Emma’s head.

Emma curled up closer to her. “I never wanted to be an alpha, mostly because they’re assholes. I wanted to cut it off. That’s what Elle threatened to do.”

“Who’s Elle, sweetheart?” Regina had a feeling she would rather not know. She had done something to Emma, something to regress her back to some past trauma and enact someone else’s threat onto herself. _I’m a monster_. Not to mention she probably ruined the best thing in her life. But, regardless of what she did to herself, she needed to be there for Emma, in whatever way Emma would allow her.

“Elle was the sire in this foster family I stayed with. Julia was her daughter, an omega. I presented when I was staying with them and she told me she’d cut me if I touched Julia.” Emma took a deep breath. “I touched Julia and I wished she just cut the damn thing off. Instead, she sent me to group home Hell.”

“Julia. You said you raped her,” Regina said. Emma carried around the notion that she was a rapist. Maybe she thought it was something alphas did or maybe someone treated her just as Regina had. Regina knew more than she should on the subject and she needed more information before she could believe Emma was anything more than a klutzy, goofball with the heart of gold most of the time. Emma detailed the story while Regina stroked her hair. “Sweetheart, surely you don’t believe you raped her. She pressured you, goaded you.”

Emma shook her head. “No, it was an accident. She tried to help me when my stupid dick got out of control.”

“Emma, believe me, none of those touches were accidents. She was doing it on purpose as you were something she desired and her sire stood in her way. She was not trying to help you. No one gives a helpful blowjob and she took her clothes off for you. She climbed on top of you. She was going after what she wanted. She wanted you and she preyed upon you to get you. Trust me. I know about prey.”

Emma shook her head. “I knew better. I knew better and I did it anyway.”

It hurt Regina that Emma even blamed herself for being taken advantage of, but she sort of knew how that was. She could hear herself when she was younger reminding herself that she was an omega and whatever happened to her happened to her because she was an omega. “You were a horny fourteen year old with a pretty seventeen year old throwing herself at you. You were in sensory overload.”

“She told Elle it was my fault. She said she was just trying to help. She didn’t want it, though. She said that.”

“I am certain she said that to avoid getting into trouble with her alpha sire. You didn’t take anything from her, just like you didn’t take anything from me,” Regina whispered and kissed her forehead.

“You said…”

“I told you I lied, but my body cannot lie, Emma. You can bypass my magic and, god, you make me want you. I’ve never wanted anyone like you, not even Robin.”

Emma blinked. “Not your soul mate?”

Regina sighed. “I spoke to Tink, who said she didn’t understand the spell when she cast it. Apparently, it goes for traits that I’d like, not the actual person. There’s the assumption I’d be attracted to the person because they possess certain qualities. The spell can’t fill in the little details, though. I will tell you this, Robin didn’t know I was an omega.”

“But, you slept with him, right?” Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. “Some heavy petting and then he passed out. Pants never came off, unlike with you.” If she let herself go, pants would probably be optional with Emma around.

“I’m sorry about hurting you.”

“You silly girl, you’re not listening. You didn’t hurt me. I’m sorry. This day should’ve gone so different. I should’ve woken up to you bringing me food. I should have smiled and thanked you properly.” Regina eased her hand down, caressing Emma’s stomach, heading further south.

Emma whimpered. “Don’t…”

“It’s healed. You’re okay.” Regina did not touch Emma, but she wanted her to know she was not repulsed by her alpha status.

Emma shook her head. “I don’t want it.” 

“Yes, you do. You want it because with it, we made our precious baby boy, remember?” Regina cooed and kissed Emma’s cheek.

Emma whined and managed to cuddle even closer. “But, even then, you left. You didn’t want me, just like yesterday. You never want me.”

 _How could I be so careless with her?_ “Again, silly girl, you’re not listening. I’ve always wanted you. You’re the only person who could make me lose control, even when you were a scrawny, arrogant, lying-about-your-age runt. I still can’t believe you tried to con me,” Regina said. She hated to think she would not have been able to resist Emma, even if she had known her age. Her presence was intoxicating, beyond her scent. Everything about Emma drew her in, from day one to present day.

“I wasn’t trying to con you. I was trying to get your attention and it worked. And, yeah, I wasn’t lying about my age to you. I was lying about my age to the bartender. I just never got around to telling you I wasn’t actually old enough to drink.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “At least you were old enough to vote, so I wasn’t being a total cradle-robber. Emma, I’m sorry I haven’t treated you better, but I need you to know you’re my world, you and Henry. I just… I didn’t treat you well. As I once told Henry, I don’t know how to love very well. I’m learning with him. May I please learn with you, too?”

Emma twisted and looked at Regina with the biggest, saddest eyes. “You… you want me?”

Regina leaned down and kissed Emma softly on the lips. “I want all of you. Every little bit.” Her hand drifted to just below Emma’s bellybutton. She gave a light stroke. “So, don’t lose any.”

Emma jumped a little. “You sure?”

“I’m sure. You’re not worthless. You’re the only alpha I’ve ever trusted.”

Emma’s lip trembled. “You trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Even though I’m an alpha?” 

“Being an alpha isn’t a bad thing. You’ve proven this to me. You don’t have to keep taking the drugs if you don’t want to. You shouldn’t be ashamed of who you are because you’re wonderful, sweetheart. Despite everything that happened to you in life, you still turned into this woman who runs into burning buildings after a person you know is an asshole.”

Emma laughed. “You’re only occasionally an asshole.”

Regina smiled. “But, you’re always a marvel. I don’t want this to pass us by. I want you so much that it’s scary, but I’m done being scared.” If she had a chance now, she would grab it with both hands while trying her best not to break it.

Emma nodded. “That’s good to know. So, are you going to stop taking your potion? I know you like people thinking you’re an alpha, but now I know it’s because you don’t want them to think they can hurt you.”

Regina was not sure she was ready for that. “I need time, Emma. One step at a time. My first step was to you.” 

Emma sighed. “No, it’s cool. I wanna keep everyone thinking I’m a beta. I can be an alpha with you if that’s okay, but not with anyone else. Can you teach me to do a potion for it?”

“I can. Who knows what those drugs are doing to you. We can’t risk you getting any dumber,” Regina remarked. She knew about the drugs from when they first met. Emma’s scent had been off. It had been good, but odd. Eventually, she asked and Emma told her how she managed it.

In all truth, she worried about Emma taking street drugs. Who knew what went into them and what they were actually doing to Emma while altering her pheromones and hormones. At least with magic, she understood, but whatever Emma took to make the world believe she was beta, probably caused her more harm than good.

Emma snickered while moving an arm to hold Regina. “Does the potion make you mean? Because you’re mean.”

Regina winked at her. “And you love it.”

Emma sighed and relaxed against Regina. “I do.”

Now, the most important question. “Are you okay?”

“I will be.” 

Regina would take that for the moment. Now, the scariest question. “Are we okay?”

“I think that depends.” 

Regina swallowed as her throat tightened. “On?”

“The next step.” 

Regina’s heart dropped. “Oh. I’m not sure what’s next. Will you come home with me?” Maybe once she was in some familiar territory, she could work on setting things right between her and Emma.

“Can we sit down with Henry? If we’re going to start something, can we start it by telling him the truth? He’s not going to hate you. He’ll be angry, yes, but he won’t hate you,” Emma replied.

The idea felt like a stab in the chest. “You don’t know that, but I do need to be honest with him. I’m being honest with myself, with you, so why not our son?” If she was going to ruin lives, why not start with her own?

Emma snuggled closer still. “Sounds nice. Will you make dinner?” 

Regina scratched Emma’s scalp. “Whatever you want, sweetheart. Whatever you want.” It was the least she could do. 

-8-8-8-8-

Regina was serious about making Emma whatever she wanted. She made chili with rice on the side. There were also hotdogs, so Emma could make her own chili dogs. She watched Regina move around the kitchen, body trembling with absolute fear. The same woman who faced down soul-sucking demons shook at the notion of telling their son the truth. Henry was in the living room, blowing things up from the sounds on the television. 

“Regina.” Emma glided over to Regina and embraced her from behind. Regina sighed and slumped against her. “It’ll be okay.”

“I know.” Regina’s voice quivered. Her bottom lip shook until she caught it between her teeth. 

Emma felt heartbroken for Regina, but knew the only way to make her feel better was to get this out of the way. It would get worse before it got better, but it would get better. “You said you want to be honest, so be honest with me.”

Regina nodded, but she whimpered. “He’s going to hate me. He’s going to call me a liar and look at me like I’m the worst person ever again. He’s going to… He’s going to…” She put her hand over her mouth as she let loose a sob.

Emma spun her in her arms and tried to hold Regina with the same care Regina held her with hardly an hour ago. _Was it an hour?_ Regina made her feel worthwhile, like she mattered and that was what made her believe Regina’s words. She leaned down, kissing Regina’s lips, because she could do that now. She smiled as Regina kissed back and pressed herself closer to Emma.

“He won’t. He’ll be angry, but he won’t hate you,” Emma promised. She liked to think she knew their son fairly well. There was no way he would throw his mother away, even if she lied to him. Not now. 

Emma nuzzled Regina and she could feel Regina relax against her. She also noticed a subtle shift in Regina’s scent. She calmed Regina down. _Wow_. The power of that made her head swim for a long moment.

“My alpha, and no one else’s,” Regina mumbled, arms wound around Emma. 

“Never anyone else’s,” Emma replied. She never had any desire to be anyone else’s either.

Regina took Emma’s hand and placed it on her thigh. “Your omega and no one else’s.”

Emma grinned and gave Regina another kiss. It seemed like things were okay for the moment. “Good. Now, make with the chili! I’m starving.”

Regina laughed, but it was enough to get her moving. Emma continued to smile like she won a grand prize on a game show and went back to the barstool at the counter, watching Regina move. The events from earlier in the day seemed a million years ago now. Emma felt light and free, which was new. Even when she was free, on her own and out of prison, she never really felt like it. This was beautiful, like Regina.

After a couple of minutes, Emma got off the stool and went back to Regina. She held her and kissed her. Regina kissed back, stared at her with gorgeous brown eyes, and made her feel like the sun rose at her whim. Emma caressed Regina’s cheek for a moment and felt Regina relax in her arms before Regina went back to cooking. Emma sat back down, but the pattern kept repeating itself.

When everything was done, Emma helped Regina put the food on the table. Regina cooked everything separately and put them in bowls set on the table. Emma and Henry would be able to make their own bowls of chili or chili dogs. It worked for Emma, allowing her to have both.

“This is so cool!” Emma giggled as she put the serving bowl of rice down on the table with a small platter of shredded sharp cheddar cheese.

Regina smiled. “You’re adorable.”

Emma preened. Regina thought she was adorable. Regina cared about her enough to make dinner for her. She could make her own chili, but it was different having Regina cook something for her, something Regina usually would not make. Henry seemed to know when the food was out and down, as he appeared as soon as she put the hot dogs on the table.

“We get chili dogs? Cool!” Henry’s face was bright and he wasted no time grabbing a bun and a hot dog. 

Then, he looked up with a narrowed gaze focused on Regina. She swallowed and sweat ran down her cheek. Emma could smell the panic coming off the mayor. Emma hoped Regina did not have a heart attack right there. It was not like Henry knew and was just about to go off.

“Are you really Mom? I once asked for chili and what did you tell me?” Henry demanded.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief and her shoulders dropped. The air around her did not clear, though. “I told you I would not serve my only child dog food.”

Emma laughed. “That’s exactly what you told me when I asked you to make it that one time!” She took Regina’s hand, hoping it would help her calm down like in the kitchen.

“Because this is dog food.” Regina motioned to the ground beef with her free hand.

“Yeah, but then you add rice, cheese, and it’s all good. Besides, you got onions and peppers in there. You can’t feed a dog onions and peppers, right?” Emma asked with a smirk. She liked how snobbish Regina was when it came to the food she cooked and ate. _I’m gone_. For the moment, she did not care, could not care, was just too happy.

Regina did not say anything. She watched as Emma and Henry put together chili dogs and she made herself a little bowl of chili and rice. Emma bit into the chili dog with cheese and moaned in a way Regina was very familiar with, but not happy with considering the glare she shot Emma. Emma blushed.

“Sorry! It’s delicious!” Emma shrugged. It really was. Flavor danced all over her mouth. What would she have to do to get a chili night? Maybe Regina could be bribed with another sort of eating.

“It really is, Mom.” Henry nodded and then bit into his own chili dog. “We should have family dinner more often.”

“We’d like that, too,” Regina said.

Henry grinned. “Yeah. I’m sorry I haven’t been around a lot, Mom. I just wanted to make sure Emma had company, but now we can just hang out here.”

“You could’ve done that before,” Regina pointed out.

“We didn’t want to get on your nerves. Plus, I wanted to give you time to hang out with Robbie,” Henry replied.

Emma watched Regina’s face, saw her eyes lose some light. Regina knew Henry offered her an excuse. It was not really his excuse, though. He seemed under the impression that Emma did not want to be around babies, probably because she used to complain about Leo. It more had to do with him crying every time she looked in his direction than anything else. She thought Leo hated her, but he got better with age. Plus, she had to work through the idea of being replaced. She would have to let Henry know she did not have a problem with babies. Just yesterday, she had planned, plotted, and desired another one around. Hell, she hoped she and Regina could make it to a place where the idea grew into actuality.

“So, what’s going on? Why the chili?” Henry asked after devouring half of his chili dog.

“Your mother sort of had a rough day,” Regina answered. “I wanted to make her feel better.”

Emma smiled. “It’s working.” It was the truth and it had little to do with the chili dogs and everything to do with Regina wanting her, accepting her.

“And, I have something to tell you,” Regina said.

“ _We_ have something to tell you,” Emma corrected.

“What? You two finally got together?” Henry asked.

Regina’s brow wrinkled. “Together?”

“Yeah. There’s a pool, you know? They let me in for free,” Henry replied.

Regina’s mouth dropped open. “The town is encouraging our son to gamble.” There was probably going to be hell to pay for this.

“I’m more interested in the fact that they have a pool and nobody told me!” Emma had to put her hot dog down. Regina gave her ‘the stank eye.’ “And, how dare they have a pool!” She could hardly fake the outrage. She was going to let Ruby have an earful later on because there was no way Ruby did not know about it. Her dad, too. In fact, everyone she knew would be hearing from her. She would have loved to put money in the pool. She would not have won, but it would have been fun. It was also nice to know people thought she and Regina would get together. It was not all in her head.

“Nice save, Emma,” Henry said and then had the nerve to do an exaggerated wink.

“Oh, shut it.” Emma stuck her tongue out at him.

“Okay, beyond the town apparently having money on me and your mother, we have another matter to talk to you about. Your… parentage,” Regina said, spreading her hands. The movement made it more awkward, but Emma doubted Regina noticed.

It was Henry’s turn for his forehead to furrow and his mouth turned downward. “Uh… I kinda already know that.”

“No, you really don’t,” Emma said. Boy, did he not know.

“Before we tell you this, I need you to understand this wasn’t because we didn’t trust you. It’s because we…” Regina glanced at Emma.

“We’re not very comfortable with ourselves. We’ve only just tipped the scale here today,” Emma added. They had a very long way to go.

“Not comfortable with yourselves?” Henry echoed.

“Henry, your mother and I, we’ve been through a lot in life. We’ve been told verbally, physically, and every other way you can think of that we’re… wrong,” Regina said.

“Weak,” Emma said. “Life had left us believing we were wrong, weak, and unwanted.” She still thought alphas were wrong. It was great that Regina accepted her, but she still had not met enough alphas to change her opinion on them. And, hell, Regina clearly still thought of herself as unwanted considering how she thought Henry would react to this news. And, maybe they were both weak considering how they handled this whole situation. _So, you’ve basically argued life taught you the right thing. Idiot_.

“By the time we met each other, we were trying to be completely different people and weren’t nearly ready for each other or even the consequences of us meeting,” Regina said.

Henry squinted and shook his head. “Mom, what are you talking about?”

“Thirteen years ago, I went to Boston. I was planning to adopt a baby. I had gone through the whole process and just needed to appear at the agency for approval,” Regina said.

Henry’s face stayed confused. “Uh, I’m only twelve.”

“I am very aware of your age, Henry. We’ll get to that in the story. Now, as I was saying, I went to Boston, fully prepared to return home with a bouncing baby boy. But, my heart was ripped out of my chest, figuratively of course, when at the end of the interview, they gave me so many reasons why I wouldn’t get my son,” Regina’s voice cracked.

“But, then next year they gave you me, right?” Henry asked.

“No, not exactly. I left the agency heartbroken, dejected, and feeling utterly worthless,” Regina said.

Henry frowned. “Why didn’t they give you a baby?”

Regina sighed. “They didn’t think a single alpha would be able to take proper care of a baby.”

Emma never thought about it, but that had to be a kick in Regina’s alpha pants. Regina wanted to be an alpha because they had all the power, got all the breaks, and she still could not get the one thing she wanted. She had to think it was just her luck or her lot in life to always lose, even in her victory. _Maybe anybody could’ve been me that night_. She sunk in her seat. _Yeah, well, it couldn’t have been anybody yesterday and she said earlier it could only be you_.

Emma perked up. “You never said that.”

“Why would I? I was too busy letting you ‘romance’ me.” Regina rolled her eyes.

“Wait, can we back up on the story?” Henry asked.

“Oh, yes. Anyway, I decided to go to a bar to drown my sorrows,” Regina said.

Henry’s eyes went wide. “You actually went into a bar?”

Regina gave him a small smile. “Yes, Henry, I actually went into a lowly bar. I was in despair. I believe I had two glasses of very low grade whiskey that might have been watered down with acid and then this blond waif staggered up to me with more swagger than sense, saying how pretty women shouldn’t look so sad and how she’d like to buy a drink that was a little happier than whiskey.”

Henry, thankfully, did not seem to know what the heck was going on with the drinks. “What’s happier than whiskey?”

“Tequila!” Emma grinned, throwing her hands up.

“Offered in that exact immature, cheerful voice,” Regina deadpanned.

“Same hand movements, too. I’m sure that’s what sold you on the idea.” Emma squared her shoulders. She would never forget the second she laid eyes on Regina, sitting at the end of the bar, looking like her best guy dumped her. Emma never would have guessed Regina was there because her adoption fell through thanks to her masquerading as an alpha. _Regina can’t catch a damn break_.

“Wait, so you guys met before Emma brought me home two years ago?” Henry asked.

“You’re getting ahead of the story,” Emma replied. She smiled at Regina. “Keep going.” It was interesting to hear the tale from Regina’s point of view.

“I indulged her offer. I was willing to try anything to just pull back from that abyss, pull me back from that heartache. So, I let her buy me tequila and she told me so many off-color jokes, which I assume I laughed at,” Regina said.

“Oh, you thought this blond was hilarious. You even let her take you on a walk through the park and you pointed out constellations to her, which was so awesome she decided not to pickpocket your credit cards,” Emma chimed in. She thought Regina was the smartest person she ever met for knowing the sky so well and, much to her surprise, she found smart sexy. Added to that, Regina smelled like pure heaven walking next to her. It was more than lust, something she had never been able to put her finger on, but it stuck to the roof of her mouth even now.

Regina snorted. “I already pegged you for a charming thief, my dear.”

Emma grinned, sitting up as straight as possible. “You thought I was charming.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Your scent was charming.”

Emma wondered what she smelled like to Regina that night. One day, she might work up the courage to ask. Now was not the time for it, though.

“Wait, does this story end with Mom being my dad?” Henry inquired, his face all pinched.

“Again, you’re ahead of the story, but at least we can spare you the gory details. I am not your sire, though,” Regina replied.

“Well, then why are you telling me this?” Henry’s forehead wrinkled.

“Henry, what she’s trying to tell you is that your mom is your mom,” Emma said.

“Well, duh!” Henry rolled his eyes. He called her an idiot without saying the word almost as well as his mom did.

“And I’m your sire,” Emma continued.

He flinched and blinked. “Excuse me?”

“I’m your sire,” she repeated with a firm nod.

“You’re what?” Henry slapped the table and glared at her.

“Henry…” Regina reached over, trying to take Henry’s hand. He ripped away and Emma could hear Regina’s heart shatter as her body buckled onto itself.

“No!” Henry shot to his feet. “No! This is all wrong! You adopted me!” He pointed at Regina. “I was adopted!”

“No, that’s the conclusion you reached when you noticed I didn’t have any pregnancy photos and your birth certificate isn’t from Storybrooke and says you were born in Boston, which you were. I stayed there for my entire pregnancy,” Regina said.

Emma’s mouth dropped open. “You stayed in Boston? I looked for you!”

“Yes, but we both know I’m not going to be in a hole-in-the-wall bar more than once this lifetime,” Regina replied.

Emma could not argue that one, counting herself lucky she just happened to be there that once this lifetime, and decided to move on. It would always hurt to remember she woke up in that hotel bed alone all those years ago, Regina’s smell clinging to her along with their mixed musk, and how she did not know she had a son until the moment she returned him to his mother. She thought Henry was lying or delusional about being her kid right until Regina answered the door.

But, Emma had lied to Regina and she imagined it hurt when Regina realized it. There was no way Regina, even a drunk Regina, would have slept with an eighteen year old. So, maybe it balanced out, not that Emma was keeping track.

“No, Emma is my mother! I have a dad!” Henry pointed out.

Emma scoffed. “No, Neal’s not related to you. I tried to tell him and I tried to tell you, but you weren’t talking to me at the time or listening to me really and Neal swore up and down the math made perfect sense. Of course, maybe if he knew your birthday, he’d have known the math made absolutely no sense. You were born over a year after I last saw him.” It took all of her willpower to not roll her eyes. “And not to scar you for the rest of your life, but I never slept with Neal. I didn’t want him to see my equipment because he, like the rest of the world, believed I’m a beta.” Neal was another asshole alpha in her life. She thought he was different, but in the end, he proved he was just as bad as everyone else who did not want her or thought she was worthless.

“And now I’m supposed to believe this?” Henry shoved at the air. “You made up stories about my dad before and now you’re telling me you lied about me having a dad altogether? Why should I believe you now?” he screamed.

“It’s your choice to believe us, but this is the truth,” Regina said.

“God, you’re both such fucking liars!” Henry stormed off before Regina could scold him about his language. Emma was not sure how to take that. The door slamming probably was not a good sign.

Regina sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. “He’s not coming back.”

Emma shook her head. Henry had learned too much in the past two years to run off from one moment of anger. “He is. He just needs to wrap his head around this. So… you stayed in Boston?”

Regina nodded, eyes still pinned in the direction Henry fled. “I was already planning to stay until I got my son, which I was told might take some time. I merely switched hotels after sobering up and realizing I invited a strange alpha to my actual room.”

“Yeah, I could see how that might rattle you. But, you stayed in Boston for your whole pregnancy?” It left a sour taste in Emma’s mouth beyond never running into Regina again, but the idea that the mother of her child spent the whole pregnancy alone bothered her. She should have been there for Regina, even though she knew Regina did not want her there.

Regina shrugged. “I didn’t know if I’d ever actually give birth if I came back to Storybrooke. After all, Ashley was pregnant for twenty-eight years until you came along and broke my curse. I had no desire for that. I also took a potion back in the Enchanted Forest that should’ve prevented me from having children, but there I was pregnant with Henry. I assumed it was because I was out in a world without magic and didn’t want to chance returning to Storybrooke where the potion might still work and who knew what would happen to the baby then. I couldn’t risk a miscarriage. Second, I would never trust Whale to deliver a baby. I don’t care if he was top graduate of Harvard Med, I wouldn’t trust me. Third…” She sighed. “I was hoping to run into you again.”

Emma grinned. “Aw. You liked me even then.” She preened. “You know, your scent drew me in. I mean, you were gorgeous and lonely, but you smelled like sweetness and… home to me.”

“I know the feeling. You smelled like home, too, even through the haze of the alcohol. That’s how you ended up in my room and that’s how I ended up staying in Boston,” Regina replied.

Emma wanted to hold her head up high, but also felt like an ass for not being there with Regina. Even if Regina wanted her, she still felt rather worthless as an alpha. “And, unfortunately, I left town after a month or so of looking for you. I figured you went back home since I remember you saying you weren’t from there. Me neither, so I made tracks for a while.”

“But, Henry found you there.”

“Yeah, I moved back a few years before he showed up. Boston always kinda called to me. Maybe I was waiting for you.” Emma grabbed Regina’s hand.

Regina looked toward the front door again. “Are you sure he’ll be back?”

“I promise you he will. Regina, he knows what it’s like to not have you in his life and he’s not going to put himself through that again,” Emma replied.

“He’s been avoiding me the past two weeks,” Regina said.

“He’s not avoiding you. I promise you, he’s just been trying to make sure I’m not lonely. You have Zelena and Robbie. I don’t have anyone from his view, especially since Hook and I went our separate ways, so he’s hanging with me. He wants to take care of me,” Emma explained.

Regina slumped in the chair. “But, not me.”

“No, he needs you to take care of him. You’re his mother. Henry’s used to seeing you be independent and taking care of business. He’s seen me struggle, especially with family and he just wants me to know I’m wanted,” Emma said.

“You are, you know?” Regina squeezed Emma’s hand.

“I know.” Well, she knew now anyway.

They ended up putting the food away. Emma would go back for it in time, when they had settled things with Henry. For the moment, they curled up on the couch together and waited. She hoped she was not wrong. If Henry stayed away, Regina would not survive.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end.


	5. Starting Fresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney/ABC does.

5: Starting Fresh

Regina sighed and allowed herself to relax as best she could against Emma while Henry was out. Cuddling was something she only did with Emma, even back during their one nightstand. It was as frightening as it was comforting. She was in Emma’s lap, Emma’s hand on the small of her back, drawing circles on her skin. She buried her face in Emma’s neck, breathing in her scent, which helped keep her sane. This would be delightful if only their son was not out in the world, pissed at both of them.

Emma was confident he would be back, that he would not want to be without Regina. Of course, Regina was skeptical. She remembered the scornful looks she got when he decided she was not his _real_ mother. She shivered at the memory of his cold shoulder.

“It’ll be okay.” Emma kissed the top of her head.

“You don’t know that. You weren’t there when an eight year old, who I managed to carry in a womb I purposely poisoned, screamed at me that I wasn’t his real mom,” Regina replied. It was like a twisting stab wound each and every time he looked at her. The pain was back full force.

“I’m sorry he said that and I know it hurt, but he was eight. I’m not saying twelve is super-mature, but he’s not the spoiled kid who thought you were the worst because you didn’t have any pregnancy pictures. And why didn’t you have any pregnancy pictures?” Emma asked.

“Who did I know that would take them? I was a stranger in a strange city and we both know I’m not particularly trusting or friendly. People weren’t really doing pregnancy shoots at the time, so it didn’t cross my mind.” She had been so awed by her pregnancy, it did not even occur to her to take pictures. Who would have thought she would later need proof her son was her son? _Shouldn’t raising him be more than enough?_

Emma sighed. “Yeah, but it would’ve been nice to see you all knocked up with my pup.” She stroked Regina’s flat belly.

Regina sucked her teeth. “I’m sure you’d have strutted around like an idiot alpha.”

“Uh, yeah. I knocked up the sexiest, smartest woman I’d ever met. I gotta be proud of that.”

Regina chuckled. Emma was trying to distract her and she appreciated the effort. It reminded her of all those years ago, sitting in that depressing, dank dive bar, not knowing what her next move would be. She was probably one bad thought away from crying in her drink, or worse. Then, Emma showed up with her odd charm, enchanting scent, and Regina dared to think she was smitten.

“It’ll be okay,” Emma repeated, rubbing Regina’s back. It was soothing, but Henry was still out there, possibly hating them.

It was after midnight when they heard the door open. Henry came back in and sat down in the armchair across from them. He stared at them and they stared back. Regina’s heart was in her throat and her stomach was in her feet. One word from Henry and she was certain she would die on the spot, but she also felt a little confident. He came back.

“I don’t know what to think about this. I’ve been trying to understand, but I don’t get it. Why didn’t you just tell me? Why’d you have to pretend?” Henry asked.

“I tried to tell you,” Regina answered in a low voice. “When you first came to the conclusion you were adopted. I tried to tell you and you thought I was just making it up, trying to make you crazy.” _Liar_ echoed through her mind. Her baby at just eight years old had looked at her with hate, called her a liar, and lost all faith in her. This was long before that damned storybook.

Henry bit his lip and nodded. “I remember. We had a big fight. I called you a liar.”

He called her that a lot. He was not wrong. She lied the biggest to him and the most to Emma. The two people she did not want to lose. She could easily show the rest of the world her ass and let them kiss it, but never Emma and Henry. Unfortunately, she did not know how to go about treating them with the care, respect, and most of all, the love they deserved.

Henry’s gaze shifted to Emma. “And what about Dad? Why did he say he was my dad if he knew he had never been with you?”

Emma shook her head. “Me and Neal… We were crazy kids. Me because I was a teenager who had never been free until I finally got myself out of the system and him, I’m assuming because Neverland messed him up, and we drank because that’s what crazy kids do. He drank a lot more than me. There were plenty of times he passed out in bed, curled up next to me, both drunk as skunks. I’m sure there were nights when he blacked out and liked to fill in the blanks when he woke up in his underwear. But, Neal was an alpha and I’m an alpha. Our equipment matched, so there’s no way he’s your father. I didn’t trust Neal enough to know I was an alpha.”

Even though Regina knew she was one of the very few people to know Emma was an alpha, it still touched her to hear how much Emma trusted her. Emma did not even tell Neal about her sexual status and Neal was her first love to hear her tell it. Regina had some suspicions about Lily, but Emma never confirmed any affection there. She did make it quite clear Lily did not know she was an alpha, though. Hook was also clueless about Emma’s status.

“But, you trust Mom to know?” Henry asked.

The question made Regina wince. It was an honest question, but his cocked eyebrow did not help. He thought so low of her and heaven forbid when he finally presented. If he was an alpha, he would never see her as anything less than an object since he knew she was an omega. She had lost her son a long time ago.

Emma held Regina tighter. “Of course I trust Regina to know. I also trust Regina to save my life, which she does time and time again. I can’t say the same for Neal. In the end, yes, he did the right thing, but he’s done me more harm than good in my life. He took care of me in all the wrong ways. I think if I let your mom, she’ll take care of me in all the right ways.”

“I will,” Regina vowed. She would spend the rest of her life trying to make up for the things she had done to Emma, things the world had done to Emma, especially if this situation did not implode in their faces.

Henry shook his head. “I don’t understand. I mean, I don’t get why you’re ashamed of who you are. Why do you pretend to be something you’re not?”

“Because we don’t want to be weak or thrown away,” Emma said.

“But, you’re not weak and we’d never throw you away,” Henry insisted.

Regina held in a flinch. She had reinforced the worse lesson Emma learned in life, but Henry did not know that. Did he need to know that? She looked at Emma.

“I’m learning I’m not a throwaway,” Emma said and Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

“And neither of you is weak,” Henry said.

Regina shook her head. “My entire life I was taught being a lady meant wielding power from the shadows, never show your strength. Then, I presented as an omega and I learned being an omega meant having to submit to not just alphas, but betas as well. You wanted to be on their good side, lest you incur their wrath. There weren’t even shadowy places for me to wield power now.”

Regina paused for a moment, remembering back when she presented. It was like the world fell apart. She would never be free of her mother now. Someone would always control her. Emma gave her a gentle squeeze, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“I was to be a compliant, complacent, and always obedient or there would be consequences from those bigger, stronger, and always more powerful. I mostly worried about alphas.” She gave Emma a quick glance and got a tight smile in return. Emma mostly worried about alphas, too.

Henry’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

Regina sighed. “They controlled my life in ways you wouldn’t even be able to imagine. I never had a say in anything, not what I wore or ate. I was trained that this would always be the way, as it was the way of an omega. This was the way nature intended things. Most of the time, even what I read was picked for me unless I was in hiding somewhere, holding onto my own contraband.” Mother had actually been pleased when she presented as an omega. Mother made sure she was well versed in the expected behaviors of an omega queen married to an alpha ruler, as alphas preferred omegas as mates. She smuggled other literature, hiding it in the wildest places where her imagination could stretch and roam free. “When I got the chance, I promised myself I would never be that way again. I would never be controlled, forced to submit.”

Emma scowled and held Regina a little tighter. “Being an alpha cost me a good home and I got sent to an alpha group home, and I didn’t like what I saw. Alphas are pushy bullies and they bully each other the worst. They always feel like omegas and betas already know their places, but they want alphas to know who is in charge. They want to be the alpha of all the alphas. They fight, lie, and cheat each other all the time. They try to force betas and omegas to do what they want and they act like betas and omegas belong to them. I didn’t want that life. I didn’t want to own anyone or lord over anyone. I just wanted to be wanted.”

Regina’s heart clenched to the point she feared she might have a heart attack. Emma was too sweet and each reminder that she hurt her would pain Regina for years to come. _I will heal those wounds within her_.

Henry’s face scrunched up. “But… not all alphas are like that. And, Mom, come on, you know all omegas don’t have to submit. I mean, look at you.”

Regina shook her head. “The first half of my life I had it beaten into me that omegas are submissive. They follow, they obey, and they are punished when they don’t. If they behave, an alpha will take care of them. But, above all else, an alpha will treat an omega how they deserve. It’s hard to change that, even as I get older, even as I change realms and began to see things differently.”

This world was different from the Enchanted Forest, but there were still stereotypes and prejudices. Yes, an omega was allowed to go out and live her life, but it was frowned upon. Omegas should be at home, having babies, and taking care of the house, especially female omegas. Male omegas were more open here, but tended to hide as long as they could, just like in the Enchanted Forest. It was fine to chase a dream, but it was looked down on. Independence was tolerated, but still considered unacceptable and often privately shamed whenever possible. But, at least, they were allowed to have dreams and pursue them, allowed to live on their own, and able to support themselves. In the Enchanted Forest, even an omega’s dreams were to be locked away, contained, and destroyed if necessary to get the omega to submit.

“Does Emma force you to be submissive?” Henry asked.

“Never,” Regina answered quickly. The most Emma ever did was request her to get on her hands and knees, their first time together and also during her heat. When she refused, Emma moved on. Emma never pressed her in bed. Outside of the bedroom, Emma challenged her when they were in each other’s faces, but nothing she would consider true disrespect to her status. Emma did not treat her like she had been taught an omega was to be treated, like she was used to alphas treating her before she became the alpha of alphas.

“And, Emma, it seems like you like getting in Mom’s face and making her blood pressure go through the roof. But, I don’t think you bully her. Actually, I don’t think you can bully her, but you like pushing her and I think she likes it. Maybe you like to see if there’s limits or something. Do you feel wanted with Mom and that’s why you’re able to do stuff like that?” Henry asked.

Emma smiled. “I’m getting there, but I do like that I can get in your mom’s face and not worry about outright rejection.” Except that one time.

That was not the ringing endorsement Regina would have liked, but it was more than she deserved and that was her fault. She needed to make Emma understand she did want her, she always wanted her, but first they had to get through this thing with Henry. She would then spend the rest of her life making sure Emma knew she was wanted and she was part of a family. It was all Regina ever wanted, too.

“So, why did you decide to tell me now?” Henry asked.

“Well, things are calm and you deserve to know the truth,” Emma replied.

“Emma wanted to tell you as soon as we could. I was the one who held back,” Regina said. No reason for them both to get in trouble over her decision, no need to risk Henry rejecting Emma because of her.

“Why?” Henry pressed her with a hard glare.

Regina’s heart leaped in her throat and she had to swallow before she could manage an answer, even with a pain in her chest. “Because I didn’t want you to know I was an omega. I didn’t want to face the look of disappointment and shame on your face when you realized you were my biological child.” Henry had hated her with such a passion for a good portion of his life and she could not stand the thought of more negative feelings. She would take his indifference over his loathing any day of the week.

“Mom,” Henry said. “I…” He took a deep breath and leaned over, putting his hand on her knee. “I’m not disappointment in you. I’m not disappointed to be your child. I’m not ashamed to be your child. Not just biology, but in general. No matter what, you’re my mom.”

Regina could not hold back a sob. She took his hand in both of hers as tears poured down her face. She had fully expected to lose Henry tonight.

“I thought I screwed this whole thing up!” Regina wailed, leaning against Emma, but holding Henry’s hand tightly.

Henry shook his head. “No matter what, you’re my mom.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “I’m not okay with you lying to me, but you tried to tell me the truth and I wasn’t open to hearing it. No matter what, you’re both always my moms and I know you’d both do anything for me and for each other. I just… I don’t like the lies.” He pulled a face like he tasted something sour.

“We know,” Emma replied.

“I know I’ve said in the past I’d be honest with you and then we do this, but this is the only thing left as a secret, Henry, and it was only because you wouldn’t listen before. I was scared of how you’d react when I brought it up again. But, I’ve been holding us all back. I want us to move forward now,” Regina said.

“You mean… like a family?” Henry asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

Regina looked at Emma, who smiled. Regina thought back to a bright-eyed teenager from a lifetime ago, her and her stable boy with plans of having a home and being a family. Maybe she did not get that with her stable boy, but she did with Emma. Emma was always there and Emma had given her Henry.

“So, you’re not mad anymore?” Emma asked.

“Oh, I’m pissed,” Henry stated. “But, I have to take some of the blame. I jumped to conclusions and didn’t want to hear anything else. Maybe back then, I just wanted to believe I was adopted, not related to the Evil Queen.” He stared into Regina’s eyes. “But, you’re so much more than the Evil Queen now. You’re my mom and you’ve always been my mom. I got it in my head since I was right about the Curse, I’m right about everything. But, clearly, I’ve still got a lot to learn about being a detective.” He chuckled.

“Batman you are not, but it’s okay. We don’t want Batman.” Emma reached out and rubbed his arm. 

“Of course not. For me to be Batman, you guys would have to be dead and I don’t want that,” Henry replied. There was a moment of silence and he drew in a breath. “So, what now?”

Emma looked around at mother and son. “Now, we take it day by day. We spend time together. We do the family thing.” 

Henry nodded to them. “So, then you guys are dating or are you like my two divorced moms?”

“We’re going to try dating. Emma and I have something that should be explored,” Regina said. That was putting it mildly.

Emma nodded. Regina felt like she could breathe easy now. Henry was upset, but he was home. Emma wanted to date her. She had not chased away her chance at happiness. She had a chance to make things right.

“Henry, we do ask that you not tell anyone else about this, though. We’re not ready for the world to know our statuses yet,” Regina said. 

“Yeah,” Emma chimed in.

Henry shook his head. “I don’t see how I’d end up talking about my mothers’ sex status with anyone else, but yeah, I’m not going to tell anyone. I mean, it’s gross, first off, and private, second off.”

“Yeah, parents sex is the grossest.” Emma’s face twisted a bit.

“Oh, yeah, you know first hand,” Henry said.

Regina blinked. “I don’t even want to know. Henry, I don’t want you to walk away from this talk troubled over your own status. When you do present…” She blinked. “You haven’t already, have you?” She had missed a year of his life. Yes, he was only twelve, but he could have presented early. It was not rare for children as young as ten to present in the Enchanted Forest. Hell, she presented at eleven! Scent changed, stares came, and she could not figure out why the hell everyone smelled so odd. Had she missed her chance to guide her baby through that?

Henry jumped back. “No, Mom! Ew!”

“Okay, okay, okay.” Regina held up her hands in surrender. “No matter what your status, you’re still who you are. You’re you.”

“This is what your mom and I are just now learning,” Emma said.

Henry nodded. “I get it. You guys had to deal with a lot of stereotypes and negative impressions about who you are. I never get that from you, though. So, can we try the chili dog dinner tomorrow?”

Regina laughed. “We can have chili dogs whenever you two want.” She would feed them chili dogs everyday if it made them happy. Well, that was how she felt right now. She knew once she got comfortable, she would try to get their diets in order.

Henry grinned. “I think I’m gonna like this.”

Regina smiled. The conversation faded there and they sat quietly for a few minutes before Henry dismissed himself. He went up to his room. Regina sighed, feeling tension finally unwind from her entire body.

“I thought he’d run away and never come back,” Regina whispered.

“Regina, no matter what, you’re his mom. I saw him when I had him after you gave him to David. I saw how much he tried to hate you because you’re the Evil Queen, but he had to put so much effort into it. I saw how it hurt him. God, when I messed up and told him you killed Archie, it was enough to crush his chest. And the moment we found out Archie was alive and it wasn’t you, there was such light in his eyes. It’s because he loves you so much. You’re his mother,” Emma said.

Regina rubbed her eyes. “Yes, but in the past, it hasn’t helped. Before you came along and he got it in his head that he was adopted and I was a liar, he’d go days without talking to me. He’d glare at me like he hated me and I knew that look. I have spent a great portion of my life receiving such looks.” She had not realized it during her time as the Evil Queen, but the looks bothered her. Once her son showed his hatred of her, though, it cemented the idea she was unlovable and undeserving of love, of a Happy Ending. She went through the motions, she scratched and clawed like she wanted it, but Emma’s blood was proof, she did not desire happiness, not until now. Maybe she still did not know how to be happy, not in long intervals. She was more than willing to learn now.

“He doesn’t hate you. His life has changed and it’s just going to take him some time to deal with it. Just like it’ll take us some time to deal with the fact that we’re able to slip by each other’s defenses. It’s not a bad thing. It’s just different.”

Regina nodded and tucked her head under Emma’s chin, feeling her heart beat. It was soothing along with her scent and the rise and fall of her chest. It was perfect. “I still think about that night.” After they slept together, had what was supposed to be a one-night-stand, she had taken a moment to rest against a sleeping Emma and just listen to her heartbeat, hear her breathing, and took in her wonderful aroma. She would never forget the peace it brought her.

Emma’s fingers ran up and down Regina’s arms. “Me, too. Being with you felt so… right. I wasn’t surprised you were gone when I woke up, but I was really disappointed, really sad. I don’t know what I thought would happen.” She laughed a little. “We’d wake up together and I’d take you to get pancakes at this spot I know and learn your life story and hopes and dreams and we’d run away together and have a dozen kids.”

Regina shook her head. “You had only just gotten out of prison three months prior and you had a lifetime of being in the system still on your shoulders. You were still sowing your wild oats.” Emma had not said that, but she could gleam it from the dirt Sydney dug up on the sheriff.

“I’d have given it all up for you, but, yeah, I probably wasn’t ready for a baby and everything. I’m ready now. I’m ready for you and I’m ready for him.” Emma kissed the side of her head.

Regina laughed. “You’re ready for the sex.”

Emma grinned. “Well, that, too, and someone mentioned pancakes.”

“That was you.”

“I’m just saying there were pancakes in the deal.”

Regina chuckled. “You’re not funny.” She would make pancakes in the morning.

Emma gasped and drew back just enough to put her hand on her chest in fake-offense. “What? I had you laughing that night. Sure, you had two whiskeys and three tequilas in your little body, but I was funny as hell that night.”

Regina shook her head. “Are you staying tonight?”

“Whenever you’ll have me.”

“No more being alone, no more feeling unwanted,” Regina promised. Emma kissed her forehead.

-8-8-8-8-

There were pancakes in the morning, which made it way easier to put up with Zelena’s teasing about Regina making Emma’s favorite breakfast and how Regina had not let her in the other day and how Regina vanished for two days. It was probably really funny, as Zelena could be when she got on a roll. She assumed something was up with Emma and Regina, which Regina casually confirmed by kissing Emma on the cheek. It made Zelena joke more.

Emma barely heard Zelena’s cackling as she feasted on a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with the works. There were bananas slices, strawberries, powdered sugar, syrup, and whipped cream. Amazing. Henry seemed content as well, shoving big bites of pancakes in his mouth.

“I can’t hear you over the awesomeness of this breakfast,” Emma told Zelena, her mouth full of goodness. She tapped her fork against an empty section of her plate.

“Oh, this isn’t even fun!” Zelena threw her hands up and pushing away from the table.

“Maybe you should stop trying to be a pain in the ass,” Regina replied. She had fruit for breakfast, but she was too busy feeding Robbie a bottle to eat it.

It hurt Emma a little to watch Regina with Robbie. She missed that time with Henry. Again, she knew she was not ready back then. She was eighteen, fresh out of prison. She did not know who she was and spent a lot of time trying to find herself at parties and the bottom of a bottle for a while. She was in no shape to raise a pup. Even the false memories Regina had given her to care for Henry for the year had not made sense to her when she paused to think about them before her memory came back. Would they get another chance? It was too soon to wonder.

Emma would not mind having another pup, but she was not too sure about Regina. Regina’s potion might still be in play and she did not want to make Regina feel any type of way over not being able to have another child. Beyond that, she did not want to make Henry feel less than if they even mentioned the idea. She knew how she felt when Leo came along and she never wanted to put Henry through that. If things went well, though, she would really like to adopt. Hell, maybe they could even take in an alpha kid, make one less jerk alpha in the world.

“These were amazing,” Emma groaned as she finished six pancakes. She was full and happy.

“You’re a glutton. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a beta put away food like that,” Zelena commented.

“I’m assuming you’ve never met an orphan beta, then,” Emma replied. She never met a meal she did not devour. The fact that Regina could cook was a plus.

“No, and I can’t picture one with my sister either, yet here we are,” Zelena said. These remarks would have been troubling from anyone else, like she was digging. Emma was certain Zelena was just being an asshole and bullshitting, not truly aware of her sex.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Please. I’ve known her longer than you. I can’t picture her hanging out with a crazy person.”

“She is a crazy person and she hangs out with you,” Zelena countered.

Emma could not argue that. But, they were all crazy people. Despite the teasing, at no point did Zelena disapprove of Emma. She would rather wait to tell her parents about her and Regina. She also would have to talk to Regina about if they would reveal Henry’s parentage to their close family.

For now, she just wanted to take Regina out. She wanted to date Regina and she knew the first place they would go. Hopefully, Regina would go for it.

-8-8-8-8-

“A stroll in the park, Miss Swan? You truly are a romantic,” Regina remarked as they walked hand in hand through Crane Park. After pancakes that morning, it was a busy day for Regina, but she still allowed Emma to take her on their first date… or maybe their second date. It depended on who was counting.

It was a nice night with the stars out, which was perfect. Even though it was warm, Emma put her jacket on Regina’s shoulders and Regina allowed it. It was not until it was done that Emma realized it could be seen as a sign of ownership. She did not mean it that way, but Regina did not seem to mind. Emma preened inside as Regina tugged the jacket closer.

Emma pulled Regina a little closer, feeling slightly dizzy from the scent of her. It was not like when Regina was in heat, now subtle and sweet, still enough to make Emma feel drunk if she let it. “Oh, you haven’t seen my romantic side yet.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“That only works when I’m three sheets to the wind and heartbroken over being told no over adopting a child,” Regina said.

Emma laughed. “Don’t those guys look stupid?”

Regina smiled. “It was the first time being assumed an alpha backfired on me.”

“Again, don’t those guys look stupid?”

“You’re just trying to sweet talk me. Again, that only works when I’m three sheets to the wind.”

Emma made a show of patting down her jean pockets. “I have to have tequila in here. I never leave home without it.”

Regina snickered and that was enough for Emma. She led Regina to a hilltop and they sat down. Regina actually sat in dirt for her, without being plastered. That was love as far as Emma was concerned. Keeping in the spirit of the night, the date part of the first time they met, Regina pointed out constellations for her. It was as enchanting now as it was then, with the added part that Regina added a magic lesson in. If Emma was not smitten before, she would have fallen face first into love right now.

“Do you feel kind of a buzz between us while you do the light show?” Emma asked, her arms full of Regina as the mayor made light models of the constellations in front of them to help Emma find them in the grander sky.

“I assume it’s our pheromones, enjoying our blend. Possibly our magic mingling now that we’ve become closer. There are a number of possibilities,” Regina replied.

“It’s a nice.”

Regina only nodded, but that was more than enough for Emma. _Is this what it’s like to have a mate?_ Emma would not bring that up for a while. She wanted to let them grow organically. But, if they should happen to fall in bed at any point in time, well, that would be a bonus. But, it did not happen that night, which was fine. 

-8-8-8-8-

Ever since Regina broke down and opened up to Emma, she stayed at the mansion. It made sense when she moved in a few weeks later, but Regina’s heart swelled. Emma already practically lived there before she made it official. Her clothes were already in half of the closet and half of the dresser drawers. Her makeup items took up a corner of the vanity and her toiletries had their place in the en-suite bathroom. She did not own a great deal of furniture, but items she wanted to keep found a home in the mansion. Regina let her bring in her television and put it in their bedroom. They would not benefit from that tonight. Regina had other plans.

First things first, Regina made sure to kick Zelena out at a reasonable hour. If she did not, Zelena would stay until she was all but asleep on the couch. Of course, Zelena did not appreciate the treatment and made all kinds of comments. Regina did not care, as long as her sister vacated the house immediately.

Next, Regina soundproofed the bedroom, slipped into something more comfortable, and lit candles she had around the room. She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Emma. Emma wanted to make sure the place was locked up and make sure Henry did not stay up all night reading, which seemed to be his favorite hobby. There were much worse things he could do, so Regina did not bother him over it and she suspected Emma used the check in to talk him about whatever might be on his mind. When she came in, Regina wanted to make sure the sight that greeted her gave Emma plenty to think on, but no time to react. Her robe was tied loosely with a good hint of her breasts.

“Regina, can you believe our kid is actually reading Othello as a bedtime story?” Emma stepped inside the room, attention still out in the dark hallway, though. Then, she turned to see Regina and her eyes went wide. “Uh, whoa.”

“Yes, whoa.” Regina smirked. “I thought we could celebrate you living here.”

Emma grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. “And what do you have in mind?”

Regina beckoned her with a crooked finger. “Come and find out.”

She did not need to tell Emma twice. Emma shut the door and rushed over, hands on the knot of the robe and lips all over Regina’s exposed neck. Regina could not hold back the soft moan that escaped her lips. Emma dragged her teeth down Regina’s neck, sending all sorts of delightful jolts down her spine. She did not even realize Emma untied the robe.

“It’s like opening a birthday present,” Emma said and then she stepped back to see what awaited her. “Oh, my goodness. Happy birthday to me.”

“More like welcome home,” Regina replied.

Emma rolled her eyes. “More like oh happy day.”

Regina shrugged the robe all the way off, so Emma could get a look at her lingerie. Emma exhaled through her mouth as she took in the sight of powder blue lace. She cupped Regina’s breast and a thumb lightly caressed her nipple through the fabric as Emma stared.

“I always figured you for a leather corset type of woman,” Emma said.

“Oh, I have plenty of leather and corsets. You’ll see those later. I thought you’d like this first,” Regina replied.

Emma nodded. “Feels really nice.”

Regina put her hand on Emma’s stomach and then eased it down until she was right where they both wanted her. Emma’s breath caught in her throat. Regina smiled as she gave a light squeeze and felt a twitch from Emma.

“It does. I was hoping you’d give it to me,” Regina said.

Emma grinned. “Oh, I will give it all to you.”

“That’s what I’m hoping.” Regina purred.

Emma was in a show-not-tell mood and kissed Regina, hot and heavy. The feel of her lips and tongue made Regina want to give Emma any and everything she might desire. But, then again, Regina felt like that most of the time now.

Regina pushed her robe out of the way while Emma’s fingers flicked her nipple, first over her bra and then under. Regina moaned into Emma’s mouth, savoring the taste and feel as her mind swam, overcome by Emma. She felt a hand on her back, knowing Emma was going for her bra strap. She focused on Emma’s lips and tongue, wanting to make it last, wanting to make it memorable. Emma could sort out the issue with the bra.

Emma pulled back to take away the bra and pull off her own shirt. While she was busy with that, Regina moved to the next phase of her plan. She climbed onto the bed, hands and knees, ass pointed at Emma.

“Miss Swan,” Regina said.

“Yeah, gimme a—” Emma might have swallowed her tongue. Regina glanced over her shoulder to see. Emma’s eyes were wide open and her mouth was open wide enough to draw flies. “Regina, you sure?”

Regina wiggled her ass. “Hands and knees.” She needed Emma to understand the level of trust she had in her.

“And you’re not in heat or drunk, right?”

“I am perfectly fine and I want you right now. So, get over here and give it to me.” Besides, Regina would not do this if she were drunk. That was a proven fact. The heat thing… well, that should have been a major clue as to how much she needed Emma.

Emma growled and snatched Regina’s panties off of her. Her hands wandered Regina’s body as she kissed down Regina’s spine. The gentle sweep and care of those callused fingers set Regina’s blood on fire and made her pulse with desire. Regina groaned as Emma’s hands settled at her breasts, pinching just right.

Regina was not sure how and she knew she would not be able to figure it out now, but Emma always knew the right way to touch her. Even that first night, though they barely knew each other’s names, Emma managed to knead her breasts and pull her nipples just the way she liked it. She licked her lips as one hand released her and slid down her belly. She wiggled in anticipation, nerves jumping and tingling, as Emma settled between her legs.

“Oh, god!” Regina’s back bent as Emma stroked her clit just right. “You’re so perfect. So perfect.” It was like Emma was made for her, on so many levels.

“You taste so good,” Emma muttered in between her shoulder blades, lips and tongue playing along Regina’s back.

“Please, Emma.” Regina pushed back, trying to press her body into Emma’s form.

“You like being on your hands and knees for me?”

Regina sucked her teeth, even as pleasure rippled through her with each swipe to her clit. “I would like it a lot more if you did something.”

Emma smacked her ass. “Like that?”

“You hit me like that again and you’ll be on your hands and knees.” Of course, that was little more than a dare for Emma to do it again and it was good enough to pull another moan from her. Emma gave her one more slap and then pulled away. “Emma Swan, I swear if you don’t do something,” she growled.

Regina swallowed the rest of her threat as Emma slipped a finger inside of her. It felt good, but she wanted so much more. She clutched Emma’s finger as the sheriff moved in and out at a slow pace. Emma gave her ass another smack and her back another kiss.

“You like that?” Emma asked, sounding very smug.

 _Yes!_ “You know what I’d like more,” Regina growled.

“You’ll get it when I give it to you.” Emma gave Regina another smack and then added a finger.

Regina cooed and fell forward a bit. Little spots danced before her eyes for a second as her body shuddered with delight. She licked her lips and focused on Emma’s excellent fingers, touching her as she needed. But, she craved something more substantial and she knew how to get Emma to give it to her.

“Please, please, please. Give it to me. Have me just the way you want me. Have me,” Regina purred and she fluttered around Emma’s fingers, tugging her in a little deeper. Eventually, she knew the pull would get to Emma, make Emma give in.

The sheriff groaned. “Don’t do that.”

“What? I just want you inside of me, Emma. Please,” Regina said. Emma whimpered and Regina pulled her in deeper still.

“Fuck,” Emma hissed.

“Come now, Emma. I’m on my hands and knees for you. Do you really want me to come around your fingers? Such a waste.” Regina managed to throw Emma a taunting smirk. She wanted to give Emma a chance to let her alpha come out and play. So far, Emma was mostly playing alpha. She needed a little more to delve deeper.

Emma growled and then her fingers were gone. Regina hardly had a chance to mourn the loss. She felt Emma’s tip nudge her and she cried out for it. Emma maintained control, not giving in and pushing inside. Instead, she slid forward, bumping Regina’s clit. Regina’s body shook with pleasure and promise.

“Please, Emma,” Regina breathed. She wanted it and she wanted it now.

“Uh-huh.”

Regina glanced behind her, surprised by Emma’s lack of a smart response. Emma was flush, veins in her neck straining. She was barely keeping it together.

“Emma, sweetheart, don’t hold back. Let go. Give it to me,” Regina said. “Because when it’s all said and done, you can just do it again.”

Emma groaned and pushed inside, filling Regina with ecstasy. Regina hollered and clutched the sheets. Emma felt so good, so perfect. She reached behind her, one hand supporting herself, the other grabbing Emma’s ass.

“Tell me when,” Emma whispered, holding still until Regina was ready for her. So considerate of Regina, even now.

“Whenever you want. Whenever you need.” Regina looked back, connecting with Emma through their eyes. Through the strain, Emma smiled and Regina nodded.

Emma pushed all the way in and Regina felt like all the heavens rushed into her. The pace started slow, obviously for them to savor the moment. Regina pushed back, wanting Emma to pick up speed. Emma breathed out as her hips moved a little faster. She pumped in and out at a good clip, pleasure burning the edges of Regina’s nerves.

“Yes, Emma. Yes!” Regina shouted to the heavens, moving back to meet each and every one of Emma’s thrusts.

Emma howled and her hips moved ever faster. Regina could hear their skin meeting as well as feel it and each noise made the feel seem all the better. She rippled and jumped with each meeting. She shuddered and fluttered around Emma, who moaned. Emma gripped Regina’s hips and yanked her closer. Regina cried out as Emma hit the perfect spot again and again.

“You feel so good,” Emma whispered, hand caressing Regina’s back before going back to her waist. She pulled Regina to her as if trying to merge.

Regina cried out, rapture under her skin. “So do you!”

Emma plunged forward and hit a keen spot and Regina’s back bowed. Her arms felt like jelly and it was harder and harder to keep herself up. And then Emma was gone.

“No, no, no.” Regina reached behind her, needing to feel some piece of Emma to get her to come back.

“Turn around,” Emma said, voice strained.

Regina let out a long breath. “What?”

“Turn around.”

Regina had no choice but to obey. She needed Emma. Emma sat, still hard, and glistening. Regina smirked at the sight and climbed into Emma’s lap. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina as she sank down, taking Emma back inside of her. They both cooed as Regina settled, feeling at home.

“Want to see you. Kiss you,” Emma said.

“Then kiss me,” Regina replied.

Emma smiled and came in for a kiss. Regina did not resist and bucked her hips as her tongue slid against Emma’s. Emma’s hands found their way to Regina’s breasts while Regina put her hands on Emma’s shoulders, needing leverage. She rode hard and fast, to the point their kiss broke and ended up being just them panting in each other’s faces for a long moment. Emma leaned back in to continue the kiss as Regina’s heart rate increased along with her pleasure. Emma tugged her nipple at just the right moment.

“Emma!” Regina’s nails dug into Emma’s shoulders as stars danced before her eyes. For a moment, the world fell away and the heavens opened up, but her hips did not stop moving. 

“You gonna take it?” Emma asked.

For a second, Regina did not know what she meant. “Yes! Give it to me!” She wanted all of Emma. 

She held Emma tighter as she felt Emma’s knot pressing against her and it made her ripple with pleasure. Emma pushed upward and Regina pressed down, the pressure almost too much for her. Emma finally ran out of patience and shifted, tilting Regina down to the mattress. Her hips moved with determination to give Regina every little bit of her. Regina could not control herself, feeling like she was drowned in pleasure as Emma moaned in her ear, housed fully inside and filling Regina with her essence.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes.” Regina felt tears ease from her eyes as she locked her arms and legs around Emma. She would never let her leave. 

“You okay?” Emma asked, body still moving, but she was lying on Regina, spent.

Regina played with the hairs on the nape of Emma’s neck. “Perfect.” 

Emma nodded. “You said we can do this again, right?”

Regina laughed until a particularly sharp thrust hit her just right. Her breath hitched and her body quivered. “We have the rest of our lives.” 

“Good, cuz I’m gonna go to sleep now. Round two when I wake up.” And with that, Emma was out, knot still inside Regina, still pulsing and pouring into her.

Regina did not mind. She liked Emma’s weight on her. It made her feel safe, secure. It made her… happy. She kissed Emma’s cheek.

“You will always be wanted,” Regina whispered. Emma smiled in her sleep.

-8-8-8-8-

The End.

Well, folks, we’re at the end of another tale. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. I’m returning to my padded cell. I hope to see you again for the next story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/).


End file.
